Copycat
by Jayto
Summary: Even the most powerful and cunning villains of Jump know the emotion of Jealously. Especially when it comes to their favourite and most precious Boy Wonder. Poor Robin is just along for the ride. Sladin X! Request from Sakusha Saelbu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. I only own the naughty thoughts of Slade and Red X ganging up on Robin for the sole purpose of torturing him -grins-.

**Pairing: **Sladin X

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **I know! Most of you are thinking "What the ever-flying fuck?" New story! Well, its only going to be about five chapters, if that. I already _have _four chapters finished, and instead of putting the ENTIRE story in my drabbles collection, I wanted to create a story instead. Don't worry, Almeria man is still my number one story and since I've already gotten four chapters of this finished, it won't take away from writing.

This story was also a request. **Sakusha Saelbu **requested this a few months ago, in the form of a drabble, but the idea was entirely too awesome to just have a simple drabble on, so it has now manifested itself into a story! I didn't forget about you Sakusha! I just thought a story instead would be better! So, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 1: **Problems

* * *

The resident citizens, villains, and heroes of Jump City never knew what hit them.

* * *

"Let me go, you bastard!" Robin shouted, from inside a metal cell. His uniform was ripped to shreds, mask long since taken off, belt retrieved and placed on a table that was just a few feet away from the cell, as if taunting him of it's presence.

"You are mine. I don't plan to let you go, as I have just captured you. That would be stupid." A voice said from the shadows. Robin snarled in displeasure.

_This is all looking too familiar_…The hero growled. _This _isn't _Slade though. God, I wish it was Slade…never thought I would ever breath those words…but its true._

"Now, my beautiful little Robin…" the voice purred, stepping from the shadows. The man, or rather, young man as he only looked about twenty-five, did nothing to hide his appearance. There was no full-head mask, half-mask, or eye covering…The man wasn't even wearing a uniform, looking rather comfortable in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

But, Robin knew not to be fooled. This man was _not _to be misjudged.

"I hope you realize that once I get out of here, you're going to be in a world of hurt!" The hero sneered, gripping the cell bars, his knuckles turning white, as his gloves had been taken off as well.

"Don't be so unpleasant. Who knows, perhaps if your good, I might even make it pleasurable for you as well." His captor spoke, moving closer to the bars, his blue eyes sparkling brightly, blond hair glittering from the small light from the window next to them.

"…_what_?" The teen glared. "Pleasurable for me too? Wh…what are you planning to do, you scum?" he stuttered, hating himself. His friends had better find him soon, things weren't looking that great. He wasn't as naïve as everything thought. He knew where this was going…Didn't mean he wasn't any less scared, however. But, he couldn't show that. He had to play his face.

"I plan on doing everything I want…and then some." The blond leered at his captor's visible skin through his torn uniform. He proceeded towards the cell and ran a hand along one of the bars, before moving his hand inside and stroking Robin's black hair.

"Do you know how utterly _gorgeous _you are?"

Robin grabbed the hand and tried to break it, but the man was too quick.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking your spirit. I like them a bit feisty, but I must say I have never fucked someone as stubborn as you. I can only assume you are going to be rather tight, especially since you are a virgin. Such a treat." Blondie grinned evilly.

"Don't think for one second that I would allow that!" Robin growled low in his throat. In reality, he was rather scared at the notion, but he had to be strong. His friends would rescue him, hopefully soon, and they would do away with this bastard once and for all.

"You've completely lost your mind! You sick, sadistic, _fuck_!"

"I _did _count on the fact that you would be completely adverse to the idea, so that is why I shot a nano-drug into your system when you were unconscious. It will allow me to do whatever I want to you and, unfortunately for you, this drug affects your hormones…You'll have no choice but to enjoy it."

Robin gasped at the notion, and began screaming, shouting, crying for help, anything so that someone would hear him. He even tried to kick at the cell bars, but it ended up doing nothing. He had to get out of here. He didn't even have his communicator…his friends wouldn't be able to track him anyways…he was caught and now…

"Now…hold still while I active my little drug."

"NO!"

_Please, someone has to help me! _

* * *

**ONE MONTH EARLIER**

"Titans GO!"

All five Titans rushed towards the new villain that had begun reeking havoc on the town. The alarm that had been set off had shown a robbery in progress, but all of them had expected their resident thief, Red X, to be behind such a large theft. It wasn't, something that confused Robin greatly, but he would have to question it later, right now he had a criminal to look after.

"Star! Give me a lift! He's on the roof." Robin shouted, indicating with his finger the form of a man who looked rather young, running with a large bag of, what he guessed, was diamonds from the jewel exhibit that had stopped in their town earlier that week.

Starfire flew both of them on to the roof and Robin took off on foot. All five Titan's had managed to corner the villain in a park not far from their tower. Robin glared fiercely, wiping his bo-staff out and twirling it.

"Hand them over, you thief, and I might let you leave here with all your limbs." The Titan leader sneered.

The villain turned around and grinned at the heroes. His blond hair flowing in the slight breeze. Robin had to frown slightly when he realized that this criminal wasn't wearing a uniform or a mask. Maybe he was some common man looking for some extra cash? Then how'd he get past the security guards who'd been monitoring the exhibit?

"And who is this _lovely _creature?" The man purred, blue eyes staring straight at Robin.

"Enough talk! Hand them over!" The leader spat, narrowing his eyes. He'd give him one more chance, and then he would attack.

"That's not very nice, and who might you be? We never got the time to introduce ourselves. My name is Vince. At your service" he did a mock bow, eyes twinkling in mischief.

Robin was seething on the inside, but never let it show.

"Titans Attack!"

* * *

It hadn't ended well, that was for sure. They had sorely misjudged Vince, thinking him to just be some commoner, when in reality he had a rather diverse fighting style, as well as meta-human powers. Robin was still sitting patiently for Raven to finish healing his burnt arm. The man was able to shoot fire, go figure, and let's not forget the fact that he could fly. Sometimes, he wondered what God gave out powers, there had to be some boundaries, having all that fire power into one human wasn't really fair.

"Don't worry, we'll track him down and get the diamonds back." Raven said calmly, after finishing with his arm.

"We should have never underestimated him. We were careless!" Robin growled, clenching his fists.

"It was a mistake, we'll be ready for him next time."

_Oh, I'll make sure of that. We _will _catch that bastard. _

* * *

But, they didn't, and not the next time either. Soon Vince had begun to consume the Titan's entire weeks, always beginning with a robbery, sometimes minor, sometimes much larger. It wasn't until they arrived at the crime scene, on the third robbery from the same man, that they met up with a very pissed off Red X.

"This is the third time he's gotten here before me kid! I'm starting to loose my patience!" Red growled. Robin was quite startled to hear such a thing, as the kleptomaniac was very humorous and flirty whenever they met.

"Robin! He's over there!" Cyborg shouted, alerting them to Vince's whereabouts. The man in question grinned, before taking off, into the air. Robin mounted his R-cycle, just about to take off, when he felt an additional weight land in the back.

"What?"

"I'm helping. No way is someone taking over _my _territory." Red snapped, grabbing the Titan's waist.

"Wow, somebody is jealous." Robin couldn't help but smirk.

"Very! Besides he's claimed to the entire world that you're his new boy toy! I think Slade is a little bit pissed, especially since Vince actually managed to steal from one of his lairs." Red kindly informed him. The hero's eyes widened.

"Man, does he have a death wish? He actually stole from Slade? How'd he manage to do that?" Robin asked insanely, revving up his bike and taking off. "How is he still _living_?"

"Slade is out of town apparently. He's tricky too…not easily captured. All I know is that this bastard has been kicking around in our territory for two weeks now. I've had enough. I have no more shiny things to steal, and I hardly ever get to see _you _anymore." the thief whined just a little bit.

Robin manned the bike around town, following his team mates trackers. They were in hot pursuit of the criminal.

"_Never _thought I'd see the day. I'm almost tempted to turn around and call off my team, just because I know that when Slade is through with this bastard…well…I don't want to think about it, wouldn't be a very heroic thoughts…" The Titan leader said a bit cheekily.

"Aw, kid! You know I love you right?" Red grinned.

Robin snorted. "Yeah, yeah, and I love you about as much as I love tapeworm."

"So mean!" the thief pouted.

"We're here, now get your fat ass off my bike!"

"Fuck you, my ass is perfect."

"Yeah, perfectly smack-able." Robin said out of the blue. He wanted to smack himself in the head. Flirting with Red was always _too _easy.

"Oooh, I think I'd _like _that."

"Pay attention to the fight, Vince is over there." Robin said changing the subject, shooing the other away.

"Take the fun out of everything."

"I thought you wanted to get rid of him?"

"Rob! Man, get your ass over here, we could use some help!" Cyborg glared and dodged a stray fire-bolt. He didn't want his processor fried to a crisp.

* * *

"Don't worry, my dear, I will win your heart sooner or later." Vince trilled on, while punch after punch hit his gut, curtsey of Robin. Red was just as aggressive, being fuelled by hate for this creature that was declaring his love for the Titan leader like a love-sick puppy dog. It was gross. Especially since Robin was _his_…well…maybe not _all _his, as Slade had a pretty strong claim on him that most villain's knew of. But, they had an _understanding_.

"You have a few screws loose. I think you have lost your mind." Robin declared, his bo shooting out and missing his target. Raven managed to get in a good hit with a broken tree trunk that had been lying around, sending Vince into a building.

* * *

The building was rather run down, and as they entered, Vince was nowhere to be found. Robin cursed to himself, keeping his eyes and ears open, for any shadow or sound that might indicate where the bastard was. He told his team to split up, and was almost glad that Red X had decided to stay with him. The building was rather dark after all, and even though he was not afraid, he didn't want to be caught in a jam that might prove rather dangerous.

"There!" Red shouted, firing one of his exploding X's. Vince dodged the shot and grinned disappearing again.

"Fuck!" Robin growled, activating the night vision function on his mask. He couldn't see a damn thing in this godforsaken building.

"Slade's gonna beat your ass, you know that?" Red taunted through the darkness, his night vision already activated. "Even I'm not stupid enough to steal from him." he added with a wince. He really didn't want to be around when Slade got his hands on this guy, it would turn rather ugly.

"I have nothing to fear from some simpleton that cannot even manage to take over a city." Vince said from the shadows. "Nor keep his so-called _apprentices_."

Robin gaped and had the urge to defend the one-eyed villain, but kept it at bay. This was getting a little too weird for his tastes.

"But, I suppose I can't blame the man for his constant failures. Especially since his foe is as fair as you, my delectable little Robin."

The Titan leader refused to shudder in disgust.

"Is this guy for real?" Red whispered. They both scanned the place, but it was impossible to find him. Robin was starting to get rather frustrated.

"Trust me, that's not the half of it. You don't want to _know _half the things that he's been going on about." The leader replied, gripping his bo. The made their way to the back of the building, but still there was no sign of Vince.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so collected. You usually just fluster up and blush when _I _flirt with you." Red kindly informed him, making Robin glare at him, although the klepto couldn't see it. "I guess I'm more special than him!"

"Just shut up and help me you-"

One of Star's bolts flew past them and they saw it make impact with their runaway. Robin smirked and threw an exploding bird-a-rang, doing a mental victory dance when it hit. Although, it was short lived, considering the room suddenly illuminated with red and the hero vaguely realized that a rather powerful fire blast was being shot their way. The leader didn't even think twice and threw himself at Red, pushing them both out of the way.

As they fell to the ground, the rest of his team began their full assault.

* * *

"You saved me?" Red asked incredulously. "Awww, I knew you cared about me!" he added with a grin. Robin resisted the urge to slap the older teen that he was currently lying on.

"Yeah, well, don't think too much of it."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that."

Robin just sighed and flipped backwards using one hand, before running towards the fight.

* * *

They had managed to retrieve the stolen goods, but Vince had escaped, not without a few bruises though. Robin sighed to himself, not satisfied in the least. How was is possible for one man to get away from them so many times? Well, that wasn't really justifiable, considering Red X and Slade had managed to do such a thing on several occasions. But, still…new villain's shouldn't be coming into his town and mimicking other vill-

"No way…" The leader suddenly grinned.

"Whoa, someone looks rather evil at the moment." Red commented. They were all standing outside the building, which looked like someone had taken a bulldozer to it a few times.

"I just realized how we can catch this guy. It was so obvious! Why didn't I think about it before."

"Well, spill man, because I don't think I can take much more of this guy wakin' us up at three in the morning." Cyborg complained, accompanied by BB. "And what the heck is Red X doing here? I thought we left him back across town?"

"I wanted to put a stop to that freak." Red huffed, getting weird stares from the other members of the team. The thief just sighed.

"The first time you stole the suit, did you steal anything before we fought you?"

"Uh, how should I remember…" Red said. "It was like, three years ago."

"Try to remember."

"Oh! There was this exhibit, I think, and-"

"A jewel exhibit?" Robin inquired.

"Uh…uh…yeah! I remember, cause this was this really fat chick who looked like she was going to fall over because she was wearing so much crap and-"

"He's mimicking this towns best criminals." The leader smirked. "Vince stole diamonds from an exhibit. Then he hit the jewellery store downtown, the one that Red tried to steal from, but we caught him, remember?"

Five sets of eyes stared at him.

"Dude! Are you saying that this freak is gonna steal a Chronoton Detonator?" Beast Boy screeched.

"Surely this is untrue. I do not wish to be frozen in time." Starfire exclaimed.

"But, wasn't Slade's a fake, just to…lure you to him?" Raven asked a bit hesitantly. The apprentice era was still a little bit shaky between all of them, something that Robin had never talked about to them. They had no idea, beyond what they had seen, of what had happened when their leader had been with that man for over a month.

Red X suddenly gasped, a rather weird sound from him.

"It's like what the Kid said…I never succeeded in stealing from that store downtown, but Vince cleared out the entire place." the thief said, but not without a certain pout to his voice.

"He's trying to out due you and Slade…mark his own territory." The Titan leader said wide-eyed. "Then that would mean that he's going to be using a _real _Chronoton Detonator!"

"You are not serious?" Cyborg looked panicked, as the rest of the Titan's and Red did.

"Spread out and find him! Now!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Red X asked, a few minutes later. He had decided it would be best to stay with Robin, only because, with the rest of the Titan's on the look-out Robin, even with his amazing skills, was still in danger. Vince was clearly obsessed with the Titan leader, and _not _in a good way.

"I'm calling Slade." Robin said blank faced.

"Oh, what? Are you telling me that Slade gave you his phone number and you accepted? Is there something going on that I should know about because-"

"No! Now shut up while I call him!"

Red X seemed to pout.

"And stop pouting!" Robin glared while the communicator began his call. "There is nothing going on between me and Slade, and even if there was, it wouldn't be-"

"Oh, there isn't, is there?" said an amused voice from the communicator.

Robin tensed like the a bow-string.

"Hey Slade! I have a bone to pick with you-" Red began to rant. Robin cut him off, however.

"Where are you?" The Titan said, ignoring the man who seemed to be smirking, even though he was wearing his full uniform, mask and all.

"Out of town." The mercenary informed him.

"You are aware that there is a freak on the loose, who has no only managed to evade my team countless times, but apparently stolen from one of your bases?" Robin asked the man.

Slade tilted his head.

"Really now? Why would that concern me? There is nothing of value in any of my old bases and furthermore-"

"He's declared his eternal love for Robin and looks like he's raping the kid with his eyes." Red sneered out, grabbing the communicator. "And, he's been mocking you, calling you incompetent and, I don't know what is valuable to an assassinating giant, but he's apparently stolen a rather expensive chip from your base. Any idea what I'm talking about?"

Robin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and call Red a tattle-tale. But, that had been the gist of why he was calling Slade, minus the part about him, but the way Red talked about the problem made it sound childish. Although, what was he to expect, the thief was childish in everything that he did, so…

"He _what_?" Slade hissed, eye narrowed. Neither boys knew which he was pissed about, the fact that he'd been stolen from or Robin's new stalker.

The Titan proceeded to relinquish the communicator from Red.

"Red said that you've been out of town for a few weeks? Well, this guy has apparently decided to take over, while you've been gone. He's started with this mumbling idiot and is working his way up to some of your, shall we say, failed crimes. He's copied the failures of Red X and made the crime a success. Any of this ring a bell?" Robin explained.

"Hmm."

Red flailed behind him, but Robin glared at him to be silent. It wasn't long before the mercenary was speaking again.

"A Chronoton Detonator would take months to create. Not to mention a lot of power that would completely run the city dry and anything else within a hundred miles." Slade mused to the duo after understanding what the teens were talking about. "Besides, the crime was not a failure, it was a _decoy_…"

Robin didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N**: -grins- Let me know what you think! Love it, hate it, think I should stop writing it? Also, if you didn't already know, this is a Sladin X story. I really love the next chapter, I'm not sure when I'll update it, could be today, could be tomorrow, could be in a week. Depends on how many reviews I get!

/Jayto


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. I only own the naughty thoughts of Slade and Red X ganging up on Robin for the sole purpose of torturing him -grins-.

**Pairing: **Sladin X

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **Damn! You all wanted the next chapter, didn't you? -whistles- I got lots of reviews that I absolutely loved to death, and unfortunately I didn't have time to respond to, because I've been busy with training…at my new job… DON'T kill me. It'll be fine. I'm working days, just like I used to before this entire backshift ordeal happened. But yes, instead of boring you with my AN, how about you read the next chapter? ;)

**BTW:** I have had a few people ask if this is going to be centered around Sladin or Sladin X. I can assure you all, Robin, Slade, AND Red X will be getting it on. Its not revolved around one pairing more, I just happened to place this story in the Robin/Slade category because it seemed easier.

**Chapter 2: **Choices

* * *

"Oh my fuck."

"What? What?" Red squealed out.

"I believe we have drawn the same conclusions, Robin." Slade spoke.

"I don't get it! What's going on?" The thief freaked.

"The Detonator, for my purposes, was to lure Robin into my clutches so that I could blackmail him into being my apprentice." Slade explained, making Robin wince when he remembered. "So, we can therefore come to the conclusion, from the way this man is going on about Robin, that he is going to use a decoy and capture him, but for a different purpose all together."

"You are _not _saying…" Red gasped.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Slade said, rather coldly. This recent revelation displeasing him. No one laid claim to what was his. No one. Red X was…the only, _small_, exception, and Slade only allowed the constant flirting because it amused him to see Robin so flustered all the time. Not that Slade himself couldn't make the boy blush so hard that he looked like a tomato, but…

"Expect me." The man announced.

"When?" Robin asked, being quite cooperative. Something that both villain's caught on to.

"Soon. An hour at tops. Keep safe."

The line went dead after that.

Both teens stared at the communicator strangely, both for much the same reason.

* * *

It wasn't that Robin was being cooperative, per se. It was just that, change wasn't always for the better. Robin knew how to handle Slade and Red X. He knew what to expect from them. So, therefore, it wasn't a shock to his system. Red X was a conniving, flirtatious, thief. Slade was a cunning, conceited, but oh-so sexy mastermind. This new guy, Vince, was _different_…He didn't understand him. He didn't have the same hero vs. villain relationship (and sometimes more, as they tended to flirt with him a lot more than should be legal) with Vince. Slade may have kidnapped him, but Robin knew the man would never kill or torture him. The assassin wanted to be his teacher.

_Maybe that is putting it lightly, but Slade's been acting different ever since that whole 'Raven Prophecy' altercation. So, who knows?_

Besides, he felt safe with the knowledge that Slade was on his way. Either way, Robin couldn't wait for this idiot Vince to be brought to justice.

_I want my villains back, _Robin pouted.

* * *

"_Now _what are you doing?" Red asked, when the Titan began dialling another number.

"Calling my team. I need to let them know what is going on, should this turn bad." Robin explained, the communicator beeping.

"We should…you know, get somewhere safe?" Red questioned. The teen stared at him for a moment while the call went through. "At least until Slade gets here." he added seriously.

"Uh…"

"Yo Robin!" the communicator chimed with Cyborg's voice.

"Cy! Look, I just called Slade, yeah, I know, don't even say anything, but he managed to make me see something I overlooked. The Detonator that he used was a decoy, remember why?" the leader explained, the question making the metal-man tense.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that Vince is after me. He is going to use the detonator as another decoy to capture me…"

"Wouldn't that be obvious though?" Raven asked, as she heard the conversation through her own communicator.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that I know what he is planning." the leader said.

"I wouldn't count on that fact though, that is a trap waiting to happen." Red X frowned.

"As much as I hate that idiot, he's right." Cyborg glared, receiving an irritated look from the klepto. "We should get you somewhere safe. If this psycho is coming after you, then there is no telling what he'll do."

"Slade is on his way." Robin said a bit hesitantly.

Cyborg took a moment to study his leaders face carefully through the communicator. Before, when the team had first started, he'd of jumped down Robin's throat at such a thing, telling him what a idiot he was, that his plan was stupid. But, over the years, he'd learned that, mostly, usually, Robin _was _right. He was good at judging situations, planning the right course of action, and using what he had available to his advantage. So, when Robin said that he'd called Slade and said man was currently on his way, and that his leader didn't have a problem with it? Well, this was a situation where Cyborg understood the Boy Wonder's mind. He wouldn't question why Robin was allowing Slade to get involved, especially knowing how much pride the Titan had to put on the line to do so.

"Fine. But, Star, Rae and BB are gonna keep on the lookout for Vince, and I'll be backtracking to the Tower to get my scanners on the him too."

Raven frowned but said nothing.

Robin nodded his head.

"Keep in touch."

* * *

"Aren't we going to get somewhere safe?" Red asked quietly.

"One sec, just let me think this over." the hero sneered out, clearly stressed out. He kept running his gloved hand through his hair, a sure sign that all wasn't right.

Red huffed and looked around, it was starting to get dark. There was a frustrated groan from Robin, who looked like he wasn't having much luck with his thoughts.

"How is Slade even going to know where we are?" the klepto asked.

Robin gave him an agitated look. Even through the mask it looked annoyed. X sighed to himself. "Yeah, stupid question…" he said after a while.

"Mhmm."

Red finally took the time to glance over the teen's form. He looked especially tense, his mask clenched together in thought. His body was hunched over, looking rather tired, something that X had just noticed. Actually, Robin looked…really…_really _tired.

"Not getting any sleep Kid?"

"Just leave me alone! Better yet, why don't you go steal something, I don't have time for your useless prattle." Robin growled out, stomping away from Red, and going behind a building, arms crossed.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Red defended himself, almost pouting, following him.

"No! Of course not! Never Red X!" Robin began to rant, feeling every wall he'd built up in these last few weeks break down from that simple statement alone. "Never any of you fucking villains, huh? Always pissing me off, running around hurting innocent people, stealing valuable things, creating havoc on anything that interests you. No! You never did that! You never do! Always fucking trying to capture me, always flirting, always trying to hurt my friends!" the teen snarled out, beginning to back Red X into the wall, every step he took, caused the klepto to gulp.

"I'm sick of looking at you all! I'm sick of all the goddamned childish games that you bastards play!" Robin was yelling now, and quite loudly. "I can't have peace, can I? I can't just sit at home, with my friends, and chill out. No, because you people think you are so great! Never a moments rest! Chasing after all of you fuckers. And I thought you and Slade were bad. NOW! NOW! I have to deal with some psychopathic idiot who wants to get into my pants! I never asked for this shit! I hate all of you! I-"

"Well, this is a sight I thought I would never see." came a voice behind them. Red X squeaked against the wall, while Robin turned around and lunged at Slade, who never hand any time to brace himself. They both tumbled to the ground, the rage clearly evident on Robin's face as he snarled and growled in anger, aiming punches at anything that he could get his hands on. Slade narrowed his grey eye, the teen was completely livid.

"I." a punch to the mask. "Fucking." a knee in the side. "Hate!" another punch, this time on the man's chest. "YOU!"

"Robin, control yourself." Slade scowled.

"No! Shut the fuck up Slade! Just shut up!" Robin was about to punch him again, but Slade managed to wrap his arms around the hero's arms and glued them to his side. The boy was still on top of him and he sat up, Robin now sitting in his lap, trapped between the man's much larger arms.

"Let me go!

"Calm down." Slade said.

"I. Am. Calm." Robin hissed with a snarl. Red was still against the wall, almost afraid to breath. He'd _never _seen Robin like that before. The teen was always calm, if not a bit flustered sometimes. But, the kid had looked like he would have been able to kill him just then. It was very startling. He was suddenly glad that Slade had come out of nowhere.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. It wasn't until Robin took a few deep breaths and slumped forward in the man's arms, that Slade allowed the teen free.

* * *

Robin was _mortified_. He had lost control in front of two criminals. He'd _never _done that before. Even when he'd been Slade's apprentice, he'd never lost that much control in any situation. What had made this one so different? Could it be he really _was _stressed out over everything that had been going on lately? It sure seemed that way. He'd hadn't a moments rest in three weeks. Only sleeping barely four hours a night before he was up again. Plus, as he'd just learned that Vince was now after him, and with rather raunchy thoughts in mind, involving him, well, it was enough to make _anyone _freak out.

"Um…" Red's scrambled voice broke through the silence. "I don't hate you…?"

Robin suddenly burst into laughter. It wasn't a joyous one however, it was only filled with fatigue.

* * *

It was completely dark by now, the only light source coming from a small lamp post that was residing by a small wooden dock. The three were settled in between two buildings, mostly out of a view. The hero had finally calmed down enough and, despite his better judgement, was sitting down, on the concrete against one of the buildings. Slade was leaning opposite of him, while Red was somewhere in the middle. Robin didn't want to admit that he felt comfortable…well, at least more comfortable than he'd felt as of late.

"I'm good now, you don't have to be silent anymore." Robin let them both know.

"Yeah well, I would rather keep my balls than say something that would offend you again thanks." Red said hesitantly.

Slade snorted.

"How'd you even get here so fast?" the thief wanted to know, staring at the much older man.

"Secret."

"He was probably over in the next town, which isn't that far away if you have the right vehicle." Robin grinned. Red huffed.

"You know me quite well…" Slade said with a frown. Although no one could see it.

"Without a doubt." Robin said a little flirty. Red and Slade began to relax slightly, it seemed that the hero was beginning to return to his formal self. "Besides, it wasn't that hard to figure out, X here is just an idiot."

"Hey!" came the protest of said idiot.

"I quite agree." Slade smirked.

"Don't you two go ganging up on me!" Red pouted, leaving the two with rather interesting and very sexual images. "And shouldn't we be figuring out what the hell we're going to do about Vince?" he added.

The Titan leader frowned.

"We should relocate." Slade agreed.

"The Tow-?" Robin began, but then suddenly stopped himself. "Not a good idea, he'd know where I was."

"Well, we can't go to Slade's lair either, he's knows that place too, and as much as I like the Kid here, we're not going to _my _place." Red said.

"Hmm."

"A hotel?" X grinned.

Slade 'humed' his agreement.

Robin suddenly blushed.

"There is no way that I am going to a hotel with either of you, let _alone _both of you. There is no telling what the staff would think…!"

"Such a dirty mind." Slade grinned.

"What?…NO! I don't…I mean…" Robin stuttered, flushing even more. "Shut up!" he yelled at Red.

"I didn't say anything!" X defended himself.

"Yeah, but I can hear you smirking!"

"Robin." Slade shook his head. "A hotel would be the only way for you to stay out of sight."

"But! I can'-"

"Kid! Would you rather be stuck for a night with the two of us, or left to the devices of that psychopath?"

Robin had almost said 'it's the same thing' but kept his mouth shut. It wasn't. At least, _he _didn't think that these two were the same as Vince.

"How do I always get _into _these situations?" Robin almost whined.

"Because your Robin?" Red X butted in. "And have a nice ass?"

"RED!"

"What? I'm turning over a new leaf, being honest…" he said a little cheekily. "I thought you'd be happy!"

"While I would love to stand here and listen to the both of you argue, I believe we have more important things to worry about at the moment." Slade glared.

Both teens stared at the man, before Robin sighed and jumped up from the concrete.

"Fine…but if either of you …_try _anything, there will be hell to pay." Robin glared at both of them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry, Kid, I'll protect you from the big bad monsters." The thief grinned.

"I highly doubt you could hold your own against Slade." Robin snickered.

Red snorted.

"I'm a big bad monster?" Slade said with a raised eyebrow, which no one saw of course.

"Well, maybe…" the klepto grinned.

"This is getting weird, lets just go." Robin shook his head, as if that might bring some sense to the situation that he was getting into; it didn't.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this chapter seemed short, but I had to find appropriate times to end the chapters without it looking too…random. I'm sure you understand. Don't worry, I won't keep you all waiting for the slash for long. Perhaps there is fun to be had at the hotel? -grin-

Guess you won't find out until next chapter. ;)

/Jayto


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I do **_**not **_**own Teen Titans. I only own the naughty thoughts of Slade and Red X ganging up on Robin for the sole purpose of torturing him -grins-.**

**Pairing: **Sladin X

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: -grins- I like this chapter. PLEASE read the AN at the bottom, it is very important. **

**Chapter 3: **Fatigue

* * *

"What do you _mean _that the only available room has only two beds?" Robin said crankily.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is peak season for tourists and most of the cities hotels are booked up. I shouldn't even be _allowing _a walk-in but since you are _Robin_, well, exceptions can be made, but that is only what I have available." the petite blonde woman said quietly, she seemed to blush a lot.

"Great! Just great! I can't catch a break, can I?" Robin sneered.

"Just take the room kid." Red X piped up.

"Oh Red is that you offering to sleep on the floor? Goody, we'll take it then." the Titan grinned evilly, ignoring the protesting klepto.

"Uh…right…" the woman hesitantly laughed. She put the order in and took Robin's secured credit card and billed the room for an entire week at the request of the teen. He didn't know how long he was going to need the room, so he had thought ahead. He made it very clear that absolutely no one was to know that Robin, Slade, nor Red X were to be staying in the room, and that if anyone asked who the occupant were, is was a Steven Cowell, a fake alias.

"Don't normal people have to be nineteen to have a credit card?" the thief asked while they began their trek into the elevator and towards the eighth floor once they have been given their key-cards.

"I'm normal?" Robin said smugly. "Besides, you have no idea what my age is, anyways." he scoffed, pressing the number eight when they were inside the elevator.

"Pfft, with how short you are I wouldn't be surprised if you were twelve." Red grinned.

Slade could only mentally shake his head, the thief was digging his own grave, it was only a matter of time before the Titan lost his temper.

Surprisingly, Robin ignored the comment in favour of exiting the elevator and making his way down the corridor, coming to a stop in front of their room. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. Allow himself, willingly, to be in the same room as Slade and Red X, for at least one night, if not more. He knew he was just asking for it…

* * *

"Whoa! It might only have two beds, but this place is huge!" the rather happy klepto said, running around and taking in the room. There were two single beds laying side-by-side with a nightstand set in the middle, with a panoramic window with red curtains hanging from the window off to the left side. There was a white door a little off from the window that housed the bathroom and wooden dresser next to that. Off to the right side there was a rather large wooden desk complete with computer and chair. On the nightstand there was a telephone and a small lamp.

"Quaint." Slade hummed.

Robin slowly nodded his head, before shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

There were strange, scrambled giggles coming from the bed closest to the window, and a springy sound accompanying the laughter. Robin's eyes behind the mask followed the up-and-down movement of Red X as he jumped, rather childishly, on the bed, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He wondered how someone like Red X managed to elude him time-and-time again…it just didn't seem right, almost sick.

"What are you doing?" Robin sighed. He was too tired to deal with the energetic idiot. At least Slade had taken up residence at the computer and was being quiet.

"What does it look like Kid?" the thief giggled once more, bouncing again.

"I can't believe that I am stuck in here with you. Before this night is out I know that I will be begging Slade to slit my throat." Robin moaned, sitting on the other bed and rubbing his arms. The man snorted.

"Oh, don't worry Kid, you'll be begging by the end of the night, but it won't be for _that_." the klepto kindly informed him.

Robin sent a nasty glare at the other teen, before removing his bo-staff, extending it and smacking the thief in the head, effectively knocking him off the bed in mid-jump.

"HEY!"

"If I wanted to deal with that bullshit, I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble, you idiot!" Robin hissed, retracting the staff and placing it away. There was, however, a small blush on his features.

"Language." Slade teased.

Both boys turned to the man who was more-or-less occupied with the computer screen. Red had just relocated to the bed again, only this time wasn't jumping on it, merely sitting. Thankfully.

"And just what _are _you doing?" Robin huffed, not liking to be reprimanded.

"Checking my security cameras."

"For what?" The Titan asked curiously, titling his head to the side. Red and Slade both leered at the innocence of such an action.

"I would like to see what exactly it is that was stolen from my base." the man said simply.

Robin nodded and jumped from the bed, sauntering over and behind the mercenary, studying the screen.

"Oooh, look at all the high-techy things." the thief grinned when he bounded over behind the desk to see for himself as well.

"Your grasp on the English language astounds me." Slade said dryly. Robin snorted out a laugh.

"Not all of us can be ancient." Red huffed, missing being punched in the head by a hairsbreadth. "Hey, don't be nasty Slade!"

"Remember your betters, thief."

"Yeah right like-" the klepto cut himself off when he received a death glare that could have frozen hell itself over, twice, from the mercenary. Red kindly refrained from making any more comments on the man's status. He _did _have use for his balls.

"So, what was stolen?" Robin asked, easing the conversation away from bloodshed. He didn't want to be trapped in the room with an explosive Slade.

"As the idiot here kindly informed me earlier, a rather high-tech chip. One of my own design."

"Really?" Robin snickered. "You actually didn't steal this one?"

"No. I did not." The man gave him a look. "I don't _appreciate _it being stolen either."

"See? _Now _you know how it feels." the Titan grinned despite himself. Slade looked amused as well.

"Hey look!" Red shouted suddenly, pointing to the screen where video footage was replaying over from a few days ago of Vince's theft. "Isn't that your belt, Kid?"

"My belt?" Robin said slowly, glancing at the screen, trying to see such a thing.

Indeed, Vince, in the process of stealing the chip from Slade had also managed to steal Robin's yellow utility belt, that had been wrapped snugly around a computer chair in the mercenaries lair. That most startling thing however, was why it was even there in the _first _place.

"What?" Robin said incredulously, turning confused features towards Slade.

Slade seemed to pay him no mind. Red was looking on curiously. This was a rather strange new development. He didn't know much about the time when Robin had been the man's supposed apprentice. Only that he'd been blackmailed by Slade for his friends lives to steal for him. It had only been a month, but it was one of those things that was "hush hush". The event was rather tight lipped. It reminded him of the Harry Potter movies when someone would speak about Voldemort, as "he who shall not be named."

"Is that my belt from two years ago?" Robin almost shouted.

"It is."

"But, what?"

"Are you saying that you did not keep the apprentice uniform, or many of my gadgets, or perhaps one of my masks, in your work room?" Slade asked carefully.

"No! Well, yes, but that is different and-_how do you know about my work room_?" the Titan glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

The two villains gave the bird a look, as if to say 'are you stupid?'. Robin growled under his breath and tried to think of something else, other than banging the two bastards heads together. He was unfairly outmatched in this equation.

"Seriously though, is that some kind of kinky fetish or what?" Red grinned out, despite the tension.

"I did _not _need to hear that." Robin was clearly in denial.

Red X snickered. "Aw! You don't find the thoughts of Slade here wankin' off to images of you using your utility belt on him?"

"What?" both males responded.

"God, you two are so deprived! I think you should just come out and say you want to fuck each other. Everyone, in the hero _and _villain community already knows you wanna, and besides, once you do that, I'll be able to join in, and then we'll all be happy." Red X continued with his twisted logic. Robin was sputtering and turning red-faced, while Slade had a mixture of emotions in his steal eye, ranging from a leer, to outrage, and then to a glare.

"Slade?" Robin said in a cheerful, fake way.

"Yes?"

"You know how I'm supposed to be a hero, and be against any type of permit injury, or murder?" the teen asked nicely.

"Yes."

"I changed my mind." the temperature in the hero's tone dropped below freezing and he sent a death glare to the klepto who seemed to understand that he'd gone too far. "Stab him." he added, like he was completely serious.

"Hey! It was just a joke. No need to get your panties in a knot." he tried to defend himself.

"Do I look like I'm in a joking mood?" the Titan glowered.

"I was trying to lighten the mood. Besides, it wasn't _me _who kept your belt around all these years." the thief said, not adverse to getting Slade back into the spotlight. Especially if it took the lime-light off of him. Robin was very cranky at the moment, and he kind of feared for his life.

"Yes. But your annoying me, and I have half a mind to throw you out." the hero scowled, but its effect was lost when the sentence came out with a tired sound.

"Hey! No! I'm a part of this too. No way is the ancient bastard staying in a room with you alone!" the klepto really didn't know when to stop digging his own grave. He thought of that saying now, while he was pinned to the wall, by a very scary hand, compliments of Slade himself.

"One more idiotic word out of your mouth and I'll make sure you never talk again."

"Robin! He's threatening me!" said the childish thief.

"Good." the teen said, sitting in the computer chair that Slade had just flew from.

There was a small whine and the hero had to sigh.

"Slade …let him go." Robin decided, and neither villain missed the hesitant pause.

Slade narrowed his eye, but released Red.

* * *

"Man, I didn't think this through all the way…" Robin said, ten minutes later. Red X had kept quiet while Slade had continued searching through his base, and apparently checking out some other things. "I don't even have any clothing…let alone the basic necessities."

"Like lube?" Red piped up from the opposite bed. "I didn't know you swung that way baby."

Robin felt the heat rise to his face.

"Shut up X! That is not what I meant!"

"I still say we should pop some cherries." the thief persisted. "We'd have so much fun, wouldn't we Slade?"

Slade merely grunted, but there was an amused twinkle in his eye.

"What?" Robin screeched. "Pop some _what_? Are you _nuts_? Besides, who says I'm a virgin!"

"Are you?" came the serious question from Red. Slade seemed to perk up at the statement as well.

_God, they are looking at me like I'm a piece of meat…Like, I'm the little lamb and they're the lions. _Robin tried to forget how real that sentence felt at the moment. The leers on both villains faces were just evil.

"I…well…I mean…" the hero felt the burn on his face. There was a squeal from the bed next to the Titans.

"You _are _a virgin!" grinned the klepto.

"I can't _believe _we are having this conversation." Robin whined, resting his head in his hands.

"Come now Robin, we are both merely curious." said the bastard at the computer.

Robin felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Its none of your business." he glared.

"Aw! That's no fun!" X snickered. "Hey! How about a deal then?"

"A deal?" the Titan said, sounding curious. Slade chuckled.

"Yeah. A deal. Since I am the greatest thief in the history of thieves…" he began, receiving a snort from the mercenary as he clearly didn't think the same. "I'll sneak in the tower, get some of your things, bring them here, and you'll tell us if you're a virgin or not, sound good?"

"You are not getting anywhere near my room!" was the immediate response from the Titan.

"I've already seen everything already, when I stole the suit. Besides, I'm sure nothing has changed that much in three years." Red said, although a _lot _could change in three years, he was a little crazy.

"I…" he stopped himself. It was a reasonable solution, well at least the only _option _that he had at the moment. If he left the room, there was a chance that Vince would see him. Besides, he _really _didn't want to sleep in his uniform. He was already in an uncomfortable situation, why make it worse? "Fine."

"Fine?" the thief said like he didn't believe him.

"Yes. But, if I find that you touched anything other than what I tell you, I'll personally make sure that you have no balls." Robin glared.

"Fine! Fine!" Red agreed. "I'll make sure that I pick up those cute bunny undies too." he added, just for the hell of it. The flush that spread on to the hero's face was worth the punch.

* * *

**A/N: **Gah! Another short chapter! I'm sorry. I promise that the next one will be longer. I've actually revamped this story, because I thought of a few things that I wanted to add, scenes that I wanted to happen. So, I have to re-write some things…well, a _lot _of things. Therefore, the story is going to be longer than I anticipated. Just so you know. I don't think anyone is going to have an issue with that, however.

**PLEASE READ: **I took a break for a few weeks, because I lost the will to write. I avoided fan fiction, unless there was an update from someone. No, I have _not _lost the will to write permanently, or don't want to write Sladin anymore, because that is a sack of crap. However, I _did _notice my lack of updating, not that I wasn't writing (this was before I took the small break). I have come to a conclusion on why I wasn't updating as much as I used to. I think I have lost inspiration to write Almeria Man. Unless I absolutely LOVE a story…I won't update that much. That isn't saying that I have given up on the story…NO! I am not someone who leaves hundreds of stories incomplete. I know how that feels to find a story that you love, and its never finished.

I WILL finish it. I just want to take a small break from it. Maybe a month? Just to see how I feel after that. I'll be writing this story, as I am having so much fun with it. Plus, I have a few drabbles that I'm almost finished that I want to post. So, I'm sorry to those of you who liked that story and have been waiting for updates. I just don't have an inspiration to continued it RIGHT NOW. But, it _will _be finished. I'm a firm believer of absolute love for a project. If you don't love it to pieces, it makes for a bad fic. I would hate to continue Almeria Man while I feel like this, because it would hurt the story.

Much love

_Cookies for corrections!_

/Jayto


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do _not _own Teen Titans. I only own the naughty thoughts of Slade and Red X ganging up on Robin for the sole purpose of torturing him -grins-.

**Pairing: **Sladin X

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **I am very happy with myself right now. I updated on time! I updated this story last week on Friday, and here I am again, updating on FRIDAY! Wooooh! Hehe! It makes me feel good about myself and this story. I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 4: **Understanding

* * *

"Did you bring my entire _room_?" Robin asked incredulously when he saw three bags land at his feet almost two hours later. In that time the Titan leader had sent a message to Cyborg explaining to the metal man that he would be incognito for a few days, and that he couldn't tell him where he was.

"No. One bag is mine, the other yours, and this black one is Slade's." the thief grinned.

Slade raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get past my security?" the man wanted to know.

"Uh…there was security?

"Yes…"

"You sure?" Red blinked.

"Yes, positive."

"See, I _must _be just that awesome. I didn't trigger a thing!" the klepto said, he sounded very happy with himself.

"Or…" Robin sighed, rooting through his own bag on top of the bed. "Vince somehow destroyed the system when he went there."

"Oh…" Red said disappointedly. Then he seemed to perk up, jumping on to the bed that Robin was occupying. "Well, so tell us!"

"Can I change first? Geez." the Titan glared. "You got everything I wanted…" he added with a frown.

"Yep! I did! Just like you asked!" The other teen giggled, before starting to remove his uniform.

"What are you _doing_?" Robin almost screeched when he saw a very toned chest revealed.

"I'm changing. I'm not sleeping in this thing either!"

"Go into the bathroom, idiot." the hero growled, throwing the bag at the thief, but ended up missing in his embarrassment and hitting the computer that Slade had used earlier. Thankfully it didn't break. The bag bounced off the screen and onto the floor though, emptying parts of the contents inside on the carpet.

Slade was standing next to the bag, as all three of them looked at a small pink bottle of something-or-other that had rolled on to the floor. Robin's eyes were wide.

"What is this?" Slade asked, picking the bottle up. Once he saw what it was, he didn't seem to know if he was amused or angry.

"Um…"

Robin jumped off the bed, stalking towards the bottle.

"You…!" the hero gaped when he saw what it was. The teen's face exploded into red, but neither villain knew if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Get out!" the hero shouted.

"What?" Red said wide-eyed.

"Get out! I want you out of here right now!"

"But Kid-"

Robin was staring at the klepto coldly, fists clenched at his sides, looking as if he would spontaneously combust.

"No buts!" the Titan growled, grabbing the scared thief by his mask, and haling him towards the door. "You just had to push my buttons, didn't you? Couldn't just let me have my piece for one night, could you? Thought you were being hilarious, right? Well, here is a hilarious thought for you! Did it ever occur to you that I. Don't. Like. You?" and with that, he threw Red out into the hallway, slammed the door, and locked it.

Robin was seething when he harshly grabbed his bag, and stomped into the bathroom for a shower, the door rattling at how hard it was shut.

* * *

_Oh god…Twice in one night, what is wrong with me?_

As the hero stood under the spray of hot water, his anger melted away and was replaced with a slight guilt. He hadn't been that angry, not really. Any other day and he would of just blushed and knocked the thief on the head, but tonight, he'd been at the end of his rope. He was exhausted. He just wanted to feel safe and protected, for one stinking _night_. He didn't want to deal with all the bullshit that followed him around.

He didn't hate the klepto, no, he was just annoying sometimes. He liked flirting with him, and Slade too. It was the weird relationship they all had with each other. Slade was…just a little more discrete with it, and that was what Robin liked. And secretly, Robin _did _like all the attention that Red bestowed upon him. He'd just been so damned tired and cranky. The fact that this was a serious situation didn't seem to sink into the klepto at all. He didn't want all the jokes and barbs tonight. He'd just wanted to relax.

Robin sighed to himself when he thought about how he'd reacted to seeing the pink bottle of lubricant that had been in the thief's bag. It wasn't even that big of an issue, to be honest. At least, it wouldn't have been any other day of the week. Red was the type of person to do such a thing, and Robin knew that. He'd just…let his exhaustion and feelings overtake his mind, and had lashed out of the guy who _was _trying to help him, even _if _he was being a little annoying.

Neither Red nor Slade had to help him, but, they _were_. They were putting aside their own projects to help him overcome Vince. Albeit they were jealous, but he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought of Slade and Red being jealous over a man who was proclaiming feelings for him.

He didn't realize he was smiling at the thought as he dried himself off.

* * *

Slade had changed into a pair of black sweat pants and white tank top, a soft cotton black mask covering everything on his face except for his mouth and eye. Robin couldn't help but stare, he had changed into a pair of gray sweats with a hip length white shirt after his shower, his eye mask still on.

"It goes against everything I stand for, but perhaps Red isn't as much an idiot as I chalked him down to be." The man grinned at him, and Robin couldn't help be surprised. Slade's mask might make the mercenaries voice muffled, but now that it was free of its prison, he sounded even…sexier? The Titan blushed at his thought.

"What do you mean?" Robin titled his head, slowly moving towards the bed that Slade was now sitting on.

"Everything in my bag was acceptable." he grinned. The hero could see a small outline of white around the lips. A goatee perhaps? It still looked amazing either way.

"It was?" he asked, feeling guilty again. "Are you defending him?" he added with a snort.

"Absolutely not." Slade smirked. Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"Is he still out there, do you know?"

"I believe so." the one-eyed villain said. "Why?"

"I'll let him back in, but I want him to suffer a little first." he stage whispered so said thief couldn't hear them.

"What did you have in mind?" Slade leered, liking the evil look on the hero's face. Robin smiled sweetly and crawled on to the bed, whispering in the man's covered ear his plan.

Slade couldn't stop the smirk.

* * *

Red sighed and tilted his head back against the hotel room's door. He knew he'd gone a little too far in his fun. But, he couldn't help it, he liked messing with Robin. He had no intention of forcing the bird into anything, especially with Slade hovering over him all the time, but he just liked to get the kid all flustered. He liked working the hero up, knowing that he didn't have much time for fun and games, he liked to tease the Titan as much as he could.

Usually it was pushed away with a blush and a hit to some part of his body, but he should have known not to piss the raven-haired boy that night. He'd just been too excited to think it out first, and had ended up with an angry bird on his ass.

He sighed again, wondering if he pleaded to be allowed back in, he would be permitted. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a little sound, barely a noise really, but he wouldn't be able to mistake the Titan's voice for anything.

It had sounded like…like a _hiss?_

Suddenly there was a loud bang next to the door, like someone had slammed something, or _someone_, against the wall next to it.

_What the? _

"What…what are you doing?" came Robin's muffled voice, he sounded fearful.

"Taking what should have been mine. Now that the annoying klepto is out of the way, I'm going to have some fun with you." Slade growled low.

"Sl-Slade stop…_no don't touch me there_!" came the cry, and a struggle. Red was on his feet in an instant, his eyes wide in shock. Was Slade? Was he going to…?

"Slade!" came the startled moan.

"Your so _hard_, Robin."

Red gasped out loud. Robin was being…touched by Slade? And he was _liking _it!

No, no, no, no, no!

"HEY!" the thief shouted, banging on the door. He was ignored.

"No stop, don't…"

"You have such sexy boxers, little bird." he purred.

Red growled in his throat, instantly becoming jealous. That should be him touching and teasing the kid like that, not Slade! Him!

He lunged at the door with all his might. The frame didn't budge one bit, and he grew frustrated, since the noise was becoming louder than before. The thief snarled and smashed into the door again.

"HEY! YOU BASTARD!" Red shouted. "STOP IT!"

He was ignored just like before.

He threw his body at the door a few more times, heaving as he began to feel tired. It wasn't until he threw his fists into the air that he realized that he still had his belt on, which had a few picks in one of the pockets that he could just use to unlock the door with. He smacked himself in the head for his stupidity and quickly undid the lock.

* * *

He barged into the room, breathing harshly, startling the two occupants who were flush up against the wall next to the door. Red made a distressed noise, before, unbelievably removing his mask, and lunged at Robin, who was so shocked, didn't even move out of the way as the klepto pushed against him, and then both hit the floor at Slade's feet with a crash.

He didn't even have time to get his breath back before he was already attaching his lips to the startled hero's.

* * *

"What are you _doing_?" Robin almost shouted, after the teen had removed his lips from the Titan's. Robin could see everything, the short red hair, freckled features, hazel eyes, cheeky grin.

"If Slade here is allowed to claim you, than so can I!" Red said jealously. There was no way that Slade was going to have Robin all to himself. When he saw something pretty, he always went after it. He _liked _pretty things.

"We weren't even doing anything, you idiot!" The hero muttered, slowly standing up. He was confused about his reaction. Not only had he gotten aroused by the fact that Slade and him had been pretending to touch each other, a thought that sounded very appealing to the Titan, he'd felt his cock stir when the thief had kissed him.

_Gah, this is so confusing!_

"What?" Red blinked.

"It was pretend." Slade said, a little disappointed.

"Pretend?"

"Yes, _pretend_." the mercenary stressed the word, like the thief were a four year old.

"I just wanted to get you back, for …the lube…" Robin mumbled, a slight blush on his face.

"By making me jealous?" Red snorted. "Didn't you hear me trying to bust down the door?"

"Yeah, but that made it more fun." the Titan admitted. He then started grinning. "You were jealous?" he snickered, shutting the door, and proceeding over to the bed on the far side.

"NO!" Red said quickly, and it was now possible for then to see his blush.

"Well, too late anyways. I'm Slade's now." Robin said seriously.

"What?"

"Yeah, I did what you told me to, I confessed that I wanted to fuck his brains out and he said the same. We're a couple now, didn't you know? We decided that we wanted an exclusive relationship though, so…no thieves allowed." Robin explained. He tried not to burst out laughing at the gaping look that Red sent to him, like he was about to faint from shock.

Slade tried to hold back a chuckle.

"WHAT?" the klepto shouted. He'd missed his chance? NO!

Both Robin and Slade seemed to break at the same moment. Maybe it was the distressed way that he was looking at them both, or the quivering lip that seemed to pout that did it, but they both cracked. The hero bursting out laughing, Slade chuckling.

"You are so dense sometimes." Robin said between laughs.

Red felt had.

"Like I would ever tell Slade that I wanted him to fuck my brains out." the Titan continued laughing, not noticing the two identical looks behind his back.

"So you do want me to fuck you, just that you don't want to _tell _me, hm?" the man sounded quite pleased with himself.

"Well ya I-" Robin cut himself off with a sharp gasp, his face heating up, eyes wide. "I didn't mean that!" he shouted.

"Oh, I think you did." the thief grinned from ear-to-ear.

"No! I didn't! I wouldn't want Slade to touch me with a ten foot pole!" the hero said, near panic now.

"Just me then? I'm so flattered, really babe." Red smirked, his hazel eyes shinning.

"Exact-NO!"

He couldn't believe it! He'd been had, twice! TWICE!

"I hate you! I hate you both!" Robin screamed fleeing to the bathroom, locking the door while Red burst into laughter. Slade idly wondered why the staff hadn't come running yet, there had been a lot of yelling going on in the last three hours.

* * *

It was closing in on the early morning now, somewhere around two am. Slade was resting on the bed closest to the computer, Red pacing the room. It had been nearly half-an-hour since the little bird had locked himself in the bathroom. The thief had tried numerous attempts at goading Robin out on his own, but they were met with a stubborn 'leave me alone'. The man couldn't help but grin though, at the recent information that he had been privy to not long ago, of a certain Boy Wonder's affections. He _knew _the teen had flirted with him, it _hadn't _been a misinterpretation.

However, as his eye landed on the red-head leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door, arms crossed over his chest, heaving a sigh, the mercenary narrowed his eye at the klepto. He didn't know if the thief was a …complication or not. He knew the red-head had an attraction to his bird, that much was certain from his little mishap earlier, but he hadn't been displeased with the kiss the two teens shared, not like he had thought he would have.

No, he'd been turned on.

He knew the klepto wasn't much of an issue. It would be an easy enough problem to fix, should things escalate to a point that the man didn't like. So, he would allow the thief his fun, if the situation ever _did _arise, however.

* * *

"Robin, you can't keep locked up in there forever you know." Slade kindly let him know, having enough of his brooding thoughts for one night.

"He's right kid, I promise I won't make any more jibes at you tonight, okay?" the thief offered with a grin.

"Yeah, right, like I'm going to fall for that one." Robin said through the door, you could just hear the frown that was now sported on his features. "You might stop tonight, but there is nothing stopping you from _tomorrow _night, is there?"

_Damn, _Red thought, _he caught me. _

"You're too smart for your own good." the thief sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"As if you didn't already know that." Robin said smugly.

"You can be amazingly dense sometimes." Slade chuckled, almost repeating what the hero had said to the klepto earlier.

"Yeah, well you two can be some thick headed." Robin growled, but there was a small pout.

"I have something thick, but its not my head…wait, I lied, it _is _my head." Red said with a leer.

"I thought you said no more jibes, bastard." the teen glared through the door.

"You never came out of the bathroom, so I can make all the jibes I want to, so there!" the klepto almost stuck his tongue out.

"Well, guess I'll have to get used to them, since I'm not coming out!" Robin frowned.

"You are so stubborn." Slade muttered, but the hero heard him.

"You sound surprised! I'd thought you'd be used to that, but I guess not. Ten points lost for you both." the Titan grinned despite himself.

"Oh my god, you are giving me a headache." Red moaned, rubbing the sides of his head. He then realized that he had taken off his mask. He was surprised that it didn't bother him as much as it should have, really. He tried for so long to keep his identity secret, but it didn't much bother him to be exposed at the moment. These circumstances were completely different. Even though both Slade and him were villains and Robin a hero, he overlooked that fact here. It was not the time and place. He was content with treating both boys as if they were on equal playing fields. Robin seemed to feel the same, which made the situation easier. Well, if _only _he'd come out of the bathroom.

"Now you know how it feels to be annoyed all the time." Robin growled.

"If you don't come out of there, Robin, I'll kick down the door and force you out. Or would you like to come out on your own and save your dignity? Because I can assure you I won't much care about it once the door is shattered. Besides, you should be _used _to being embarrassed." Slade threatened.

There was silence for a while, before the door opened a minute later, a disgruntled looking bird making his way out.

"Hey! I want super Robin persuasion powers!" Red complained.

"You can't have them." Robin sulked cutely, climbing over to the bed next to the one that Slade was resting on. He sank down on the pillows and sighed softly, snuggling into the fabric. It only took moments for his exhausted brain to shut down and he was asleep within seconds. The past few sleepless nights and tiresome weeks finally taking their toll on the small boy.

Slade raised an eyebrow, but left it be. Robin was much too cute curled up with his pillow anyway to disturb him.

Red looked from the mercenary to the sleeping bird, before frowning himself.

"_Hey_, he never told us if he was a virgin or not."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm estimating around 10 chapters or so, if I have planned this out accordingly. I know I spent a lot of time on the VERY first night, but it was necessary. It won't take nearly as long for the next night. Also, I promise that the slash is coming, but you must have patience!

/Jayto


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do _not _own Teen Titans. I only own the naughty thoughts of Slade and Red X ganging up on Robin for the sole purpose of torturing him -grins-.

**Pairing: **Sladin X

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **I'm really fond of this chapter. Only because the ball starts rolling, if you catch my drift. The characters might seem OOC in this chapter, but that is the way they are _supposed _to be, at least for this story, anyways. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Acceptance

Robin moaned softly and nuzzled the comfy pillow that he was curled against. He knew that his subconscious was pulling him forward into the awaiting, awake, world. But, he just didn't want to wake up right now. He was much too comfortable and way too lazy. A horrible combination, indeed. However, he wasn't expecting the soft voice of protest at the way he'd moved slightly, or the tightening of what appeared to be muscled arms around his waist.

It took five seconds for Robin to realize that it _wasn't _a pillow that he was snuggling against. It took ten seconds for the hero to begin to panic and then fifteen seconds for the Titan to struggle to pull himself away from the person who was holding him. Which didn't go exactly as planned. It seemed the klepto had a very firm grip while he was passed out. The hero resisted the urge to whine.

"Having trouble, are we?" said a amused voice from the other side of the room.

"I swear to god Slade…" Robin muttered, glancing at him.

There was a chuckle as the man stepped out of the bathroom he'd just been occupying. Robin temporarily forgot to worry about the sleeping thief as he took notice of the man's rather bare chest. He'd just gotten out of the shower it seemed and was wearing nothing but a half mask and a white towel.

"Oh my god…" the hero groaned, closing his eyes. "Just kill me now." he glared, struggling again to get free.

Red mumbled something against his neck and the Titan flushed a deep crimson at the sensations that he felt at such an action. His libido was already standing quite proudly against his sweatpants, thankfully covered by his knees that were curled against his frame. He didn't know what was worse, having Slade practically naked a few feet away, or the klepto's heated breath on his neck.

Either way, both were highly arousing.

"Killing you wouldn't be much fun, would it, Robin?" Slade purred, still in the towel, looking through his bag for a change of clothing, he didn't much feel like wearing his full uniform that day.

"Make _me _feel better." the hero sighed, ceasing his struggles. His face was still a light shade of pink, but at least he didn't look like a tomato anymore. "Are you going to help me?" Robin then glared.

"You want my help?" the mercenary grinned, turning towards him.

_God his muscles look amazing. _

"Yes, that is what I said." he snarled out loud. "The idiot has a death grip!"

Slade couldn't help but smirk. It was nice to have the old Robin back, as opposed to the emotionally distraught one from the night before.

"I suppose I could." the man mused, but only calmly sauntered into the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a white muscle shirt. Robin was outraged and renewed his struggles, cursing the one-eyed man to hell.

* * *

"Why…" the hero almost whimpered three minutes later with no result. "Why me?"

"Why indeed?" the mercenary joked, finally returning to the room. Robin felt his face flushing again. That man was much too sexy. He'd almost forgotten that he was mad at him.

"He's dead to the world." the Titan glared. Not only had the thief _not _woken up, but his grip was now around his waist, under the shirt the teen was wearing. It did nothing to quell his interested cock.

"You're in quite a predicament." Slade grinned.

"I swear Slade, you don't help me, and I'll…I'll do something nasty."

"_Really_?" the villain purred with a leer.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Robin huffed.

Slade seemed to sigh, moving towards the distraught bird and klepto. It only took seconds for Robin to be free from the thief's arms, or 'evil clutches' as the Titan refereed to it. The older teen only mumbled something and turned over, not waking up in the least.

"Geez, not a very good criminal is he?" Robin stated. He didn't realize that he was being held bridal style by the man, much too focused on the idiot known as Red X.

"Look with what he has to compete with." Slade grinned, slowly moving over to the other bed.

"That was a one time deal Slade, besides I only invented the damn suit to stop you, look at what that got me!" Robin pouted, crossing his arms. The man had already situated himself on the bed, legs over the side, just sitting up right with the bird perched in his lap.

"Well, think of it this way, the idiot wouldn't be as tricky as he was without your invention." the man mused.

Robin's masked eyes widened and he turned to the man, just now noticing that he was rather close to the villain. He then realized he was sitting in the mercenary's lap, his entire body flushed and he struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Let me go!"

"I'm quite comfy, thanks." the man chuckled. "Besides, I do think I deserve a reward from saving you from the thief's 'evil clutches' as you called it." he continued with a leer.

"You can't just be nice, once in your life, can you?" Robin said with a glare, crossing his arms over his chest, although he was quite amused.

"Thought has never occurred to me, no."

"Well, I don't thank criminals, thoughts never occurred to me." the Titan smirked. He was trying to ignore the fact that his face was rather close to the one-eyed man's neck.

"No, you couldn't, could you?" Slade sighed dramatically, almost to himself. "I was talking more along the lines of a kiss."

Robin blinked.

"What?" he hissed, before glancing over to the dead asleep form of Red, hoping that he hadn't woken the klepto. He didn't.

Slade was a man who took what he wanted after all, and Robin was no exception. At least, that is what the hero tried to tell himself as he felt lips against his own, in _all _the right places. Besides, the mercenary had to even the score, after all.

* * *

The kiss took him by surprise. But, he didn't fight it. Once his body decided that everything was just _fine_, it shut out his mind and logical side of reasoning and he was left with a trembling mess of hormones. He felt his earlier thoughts resurfacing of the man's bare chest, Red X's hot breath caressing his sensitive skin before, the man's lips on his own, tongue flicking against his bottom lip, as if begging for entrance.

Robin moaned and allowed the action, unconsciously winding his arms around the man's neck, grinding against him, feeling his shaft stretch and expand in a heated erection. How many times had he fantasised about this? Dozens. There had been so many instances where Slade had teased him with simple touches, penetrating gazes, subtle word exchanges. He knew that sooner or later he was going to have to face it, and at the moment, he was glad that he wasn't fighting it, especially since the man was pushing him against the bed, climbing on top of him with a grunt of approval as the teen let his hormones take over.

The hero gasped out and arched against the-

"_What are you doing?" _was the shriek.

* * *

Robin very nearly jumped out of his skin at the shout, Slade merely growled in anger, casting a hated look at the thing that was preventing him from fucking the bird under him. That thing being Red X, who, with a tent in his boxers that he was wearing, gazing at them like they were both a piece of meat and he was a starved lion.

"What? I'm chopped liver?" Red pouted. "You two find it okay to have some fun without me, while I'm asleep no less? God! What's a guy gotta do to get laid around here, huh?" he continued to rant.

Robin felt himself become rock hard the thought of Red joining them. Oh, he knew he was sick. But he didn't much care at the moment, his logical side wasn't allowed to return just yet.

"I will decide who gets to do what with Robin, and when." Slade bit out with a sneer, although he didn't remove himself from on top of the hero.

"You can't just claim him like an animal or something. Besides, I saw him first!" Red glared back, standing up from the bed. He ignored the fact that his statement was complete bullshit. It was the heat of the moment, he was _allowed _to be an idiot.

Like a snake waiting for its prey, Slade slipped from the bed, deadly as ever, approaching Red X who didn't back down from the heated glare he was receiving.

"Make no mistake, boy, I decide the rules around here."

"Your not the boss of me!" the klepto snarled. "I have just as much a right to the kid as you do!"

Hazel eyes glared at a narrowed steel grey.

Robin blinked, looking from side-to-side. You could almost see electricity steaming in between the two, they were so mad at each other. The hero had to give Red props though, anyone who was willing to stand their own against Slade for his sake, had to have some balls.

"Do I even get a say in this?" Robin asked randomly. He thought it was…kind of sweet that they were jealous of each other. Yeah, his logical side had better come back quickly, he was thinking crazily.

"No!" Both villains growled.

Robin pouted, sitting up on the bed, hugging his knees. His mood was totally ruined.

* * *

"You're too old for him." Red claimed, a few minutes later, having lost the staring contest.

"And you're too stupid for him." Slade said calmly, but you could see the spark of annoyance in his eye.

"I have more to offer him." the thief tried again.

"Like what? You are barely able to afford the tiny apartment that you are living in." Slade countered with a smirk.

"Oh! What can you offer him, huh! Cogwheels and forced apprenticeships? Get real!" Red snapped back, making Robin gasp in shock.

"On the contrary, I can offer my little bird quite a lot, if he'd let me."

"Lies!"

"Ignorant child."

"Cradle robber!"

"Prepubescent boy."

"You stuck up, bas-"

There was a sudden slamming of a door, making both arguing companies pause in their dispute.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" the klepto blinked. Robin had left the room.

* * *

"God, if I wanted to listen to children argue I would have stayed at the Tower during one of Cy's and BB's game runs." Robin muttered to himself, having left the room to locate some breakfast. It seemed that all of them weren't acting quite like themselves recently. Well, that wasn't fair…Red was always annoying.

_Still cute though…_

Robin sighed as he sat at the restaurant that was built into the hotel, noticing that there was only one other elderly couple sitting a few feet away from him. They didn't seem to notice him, even though he was still wearing his mask. He guessed he looked rather normal in his sweat pants and tank top, as opposed to wearing his coloured uniform. Good. He didn't need anyone gossiping of where they'd seen him.

He picked up the newspaper that was sitting in a stack next to the cash register. He'd just ordered a coffee, having no need for anything else at the moment. He noticed that the front of the page had a picture of his team in a heated fight with Vince. There was a little blurb underneath about how the man had begun to move to bigger crimes and had just recently burnt down a factory down by the docks. It had been used to hold cargo from ships. Robin growled and clenched the paper in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to be out there, helping his team members fight Vince. But his team understood, right?

After the apprentice era, he had made it a point to never fall for a trick like that again. Hence why he was staying out of this case. Vince was just crazy. He would never let himself be put into a situation where he felt hopeless, helpless, and afraid. He grinned to himself somewhat, taking a sip of his coffee, thinking it strange that the man responsible for eliciting such feelings was upstairs, helping him to overcome this new enemy.

Slade was different now, though. Red X has always been aloft and flirty, helping him on a few occasions over the years, but Slade? No. The man had only helped him during the Raven Prophecy because he was getting something out of it. And even though the man was jealous and pissed because he'd been stolen from, he was still helping Robin, when he didn't need to, because he cared?. Red as well. The hero felt himself flush softly at the thought. As much as he tried to tell himself that it was wrong, they were on different sides of the spectrum, he just pushed it away. This had been going on for years…Besides, it was a flattering feeling to know that two of Jump's best villains were fighting for _him_.

_And they kissed me_…he thought with a grin.

"Kid?" came the whispered question. Robin tilted his head around to the small sound to see that Red was poking his head around the hallway entrance to the restaurant. He smiled stunningly when he realized that the hero was sitting there, before bounding into the room, and hugging the Titan hard. Robin grinned again against the hug, letting himself succumb to the warm feeling he got when he felt those lithe but muscled arms wrap around him.

"We thought you'd left, I was getting worried. We ended up splitting up to find you." Red said softly in his ear. Robin felt himself blush slightly.

"You two were being annoying." the hero said, trying to sound like his usual self, when all he really wanted was to melt in the embrace. He still had to play his face. The thief reluctantly let him go and smiled. "Besides, I wanted coffee." he laughed.

Red grinned to him and swiped the coffee cup, before downing the lukewarm substance.

"Oh yum." the klepto snickered at the outraged look on the hero's face.

"You drank my coffee? You evil bastard!" Robin glared, trying not to shout, even though he was trying not to laugh at the same time. The thief was already half-way out of the mostly empty restaurant, before the Titan gave chase.

* * *

Red was running for his life, but laughing too hard to really see where he was going. Ironically they ended up in the hallway that housed their own room, having both run up the staircases, instead of taking the elevator.

"Come back here you thief!" Robin shouted. He flew through the hallway, before tackling the klepto to the floor, rolling him around, both fighting each other.

* * *

Slade found them from the laughter that was heard from the floor below. He'd entered the hallway, arching an eyebrow when he saw both boys struggling against each other. They were both grinning though, and the man had to fight to breath for a moment. The expression that was on the hero's face, of pure joy, was something he'd never seen before. He fought to quell the jealous feeling he felt when he thought that the klepto was the one who was eliciting such a reaction from the teen hero. But, he knew that Robin had feelings for him also.

Besides he wasn't the type to roll around on the floor rough housing, anyways. As he watched the two on the floor, he realized something that he'd missed before. Robin could be just as much a kid as an adult, the proof was right there on the carpet of the hotel. Perhaps…Red was just as good for Robin as Slade himself was? The Titan seemed to like the klepto as well. Maybe it was time to come to a compromise with the thief?

"Hmmm." he said out loud, alerting the two to his presence.

"Slade!" Red grinned, jumping up, and running around to the man, hiding. "Save me!"

The man snorted.

"Is that coffee?" Robin said, completely forgetting about killing Red X for the moment when he noticed that there were two coffee cups sitting on a tray in the mercenary's hands.

"Peace offering." the man merely said.

The Titan smiled brightly, before bounding over to the older villain, relinquishing one of the cups and happily sauntering back to their room.

"Hey! What about me?" Red complained.

Slade gave the younger villain a look that clearly said 'yeah, right'.

"Kid! Slade didn't get me a coffee!" The thief whined, while following them both into the room and closing the door.

"Ha! You get nothing. Besides you already had your fill, thief." the Titan said with a snort.

Red X merely pouted with his arms crossed.

"And don't think I have forgotten that you weaseled your way into my bed last night, young man, we still need to talk about that." Robin reprimanded, like a father disappointed in his son.

Slade chuckled.

Red X only snorted and mumbled something about snuggling.

* * *

**A/N: **-grin-

**PLEASE READ: **I want all of you, as soon as you finish reading this AN to do TWO things for me.

**One: **HeavyMetalBabe, an amazing new Sladin writer, has started a story recently called _School for Fools_ GO READ NOW! -threatens you all- ITS AWESOME! I love it to death!

**Second: **badgirl842, from Deviant Art, has created a really AMAZING picture for my _Who Wants to Date a Robin?_ universe. Its very realistic and amazingly drawn and just, go to my profile and take a look at it, I'll have a link. GO NOW!

/Jayto


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do _not _own Teen Titans. I only own the naughty thoughts of Slade and Red X ganging up on Robin for the sole purpose of torturing him -grins-.

**Pairing: **Sladin X

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **I'm just taking a little week break from Almeria Man. I should have the next chapter of that story next week, so don't worry. I decided to post this chapter, since I had it finished, since I love all of you so much. -grin- See? I can be nice!

* * *

Red pouted while sitting on the bed he'd woken up in, arms crossed, lips pursed, refusing to look at either Slade nor Robin.

The hero couldn't help but burst into laughter when he saw the klepto.

"I can't believe you are pouting!" Robin chuckled.

"I am _not_!" the thief glared, his lip jutting out even more. Slade snorted from behind the computer. Robin only burst out laughing again and fell against the pillows on the opposite bed. He was on a caffeine high, and was reluctant to come down from it. It showed especially when he gripped one of the pillows and threw it at Red, the teen villain giving a rather hilarious and undignified squeal of surprise, before he fell off the bed.

"Oh god…" the hero said between hysterical choking sounds, clutching his sides. Even Slade was chuckling quietly.

"You basta- ahh!" another pillow hit him in the face. "_Stop that_!"

"No swearing!" Robin grinned widely, the last pillow clutched in his hand. "It'll make Slade mad."

"What?" Red glared, peering over the bed, eyeing the last pillow.

"Slade is totally the type of old man who would reprimand us for using bad language." Robin snickered.

"Old man?" said mercenary with a snort.

"Okay, _hot _old man, happy?" the hero smirked, not really knowing if the man was hot under the half-mask, but anyone with that type of attitude and body had to be hot, right?

Both Slade and Red stared at the teen who was gleefully letting loose from his shell. They had no idea if he was merely becoming comfortable or they shouldn't of allowed him the caffeine. Either way, it was refreshing to see the normal uptight Titan in such a mood. Both of them almost preferred it.

"That's better." Slade smirk smugly. Red snorted and rolled his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Can I get off the floor? Or are you going to throw more pillows at me?" Red asked, still peering over the mattress from the floor.

"I won't throw anymore pillows at you." Robin smiled.

The klepto grinned and jumped back on to the bed, only to duck when the last pillow almost hit him in the head. "What the-?"

"I said I wouldn't throw anymore _pillows _at you, yes, but that was only _one_." the hero grinned at his twisted logic.

The young villain glanced around at the three pillows on his own bed, smirking evilly when he realized that Robin had no more ammo to chuck at him. The Titan noticed the look and began backing up farther on the bed.

"Oh no, don't even-" the pillow hit him square in the face and it was Red's turn to laugh. Only this time, instead of throwing anything more, the klepto jumped off the bed and onto the hero who was wide eyed behind the mask.

"Slade! Slade help!" Robin screeched, trying to claw free, but laughing a little too hard to do the job right.

Slade sighed and shook his head, removing himself from the computer chair and separating the two rough housing teenagers.

* * *

Red X had been sent downstairs to get some lunch, while Robin had been told to take a shower moments after the klepto had left. The teen had obeyed, knowing that he needed the shower anyways, so he wasn't going to complain about it.

* * *

"Where's the kid?" X asked as he pushed a cart inside the room, a few full plates filling the steel surface.

"Shower."

"But I have to pee!" the klepto complained, shutting the room door.

"Not my problem." the man said blankly, gathering two of the plates and placing them on the computer desk, as it was the only available surface with any amount of space in the room.

"Hmph." the thief glared, sticking his tongue out. He sighed to him and glanced around the room, ruffling his red hair, before making a face. He really had to piss. He just couldn't hold it anymore. He hurriedly bounced over to the bathroom door, trying to knob to see if it was locked. It wasn't. He grinned in triumph and opened the door, hoping that the kid wouldn't mind.

* * *

Steam hit the klepto's face and he blinked to get a better read on the room, glancing at the shower curtain silhouette of the hero taking a shower. He pouted when he noticed that the curtain didn't show…_anything _really. It was one of those thick kinds.

* * *

Robin hummed softly to himself, careful not to wet his mask, finishing off his hair, riding it of the hotel supplied shampoo. He sighed to himself when he turned around and his chest was pelted with hot water.

Suddenly he perked up, having heard the door open, even through the noise of the water. The teen glared at the wall, before poking only his head out behind the curtain and glaring at the thief who looked like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh…pee?"

"_Now_? You can't _wait_?" Robin's glare doubled. Red whined and shook his head, jumping from one foot to the other.

"Hurry up then!" the fuming Titan frowned, ducking his head back behind the curtain, and out of sight.

* * *

Slade glanced at the bathroom door, that was slightly ajar, after the thief had gone inside. His single eye blinked and then he shook his head slightly. He give Red two minutes before Robin was screaming at him for something or other. It was just a matter of time before the idiot thief messed up.

Two minutes later, Robin screamed bloody murder, cursing and hollering all the while. The mercenary heard banging, Red shouting, apologizing, panicking and then bursting into pearls of laughter…

And then the door opened.

* * *

_Two minutes earlier, in the bathroom…_

Robin tried to ignore the trickle of something hitting the toilet bowl water, and counted to ten in his head, knowing that yelling at Red for being an idiot would do nothing but give him a headache. The klepto was like an affectionate puppy that had just pissed on the carpet, looking up at you with its big puppy dog eyes, and whimpering pathetic-

"HOLY FUCK!" Robin screamed, suddenly being pelted with freezing cold water, hissing and cursing while he flew against the shower wall with a loud bang. With the impact of the wall, Robin slipped on the surface of the tub, tried to grip on to the flimsy shower curtain, only managing to rip it off its hinges, and ended in the hero falling out of the tub and on to the floor, wrapped around the curtain.

It was only when he was laying flat on the tiled flooring, a heated blush on his face, angry as all hell, that he heard Red loudly apologizing for flushing the toilet, and then the obnoxious sound of uncontrollable laughter.

"_YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY_?" the Titan screech, furious.

"I'm _sorry_! Hahahahaha! Sorry! Oh god! You should see….see….you should see yourself!"

Robin seethed in anger, pushing up from the floor, the curtain still wrapped snug around him. The hero tried to hop towards the bastard thief who only screamed in fear and amusement, clutching the door and, not realizing that it was already partly open, falling to the floor, with Robin tripping over the curtain at his feet, and falling with him, landing right on top of Red.

* * *

The hero snarled something foul under his breath, angrily pounding his fists into the thief who was still laughing at his misfortune. The situation was only made worse when he glanced up at Slade, who was turned away from them, a hand resting over his own mouth, shoulders moving softly.

"Are you laughing _too_?" Robin growled in outrage.

"No." Slade managed to say.

"_Liar!" _

"Kid, calm down." Red snickered, only now just gripping the teen hero's fists in his own hands, knowing that he would have a few mighty bruises in the next couple of hours.

"I could go on and on about how immature you are, but what would be the point?" Robin sighed in frustration.

"There isn't…I think…" Red blinked, before glancing at Slade. "Right?"

"Yes. You _are _stupid." Slade smirked. "By the way Robin, I never knew you had such rosy cheeks."

The comment was considered odd to the teen hero, he threw a questioning gaze at the man above them. It wasn't until the thief's hands squeezed his ass cheeks, his very _naked _ass cheeks, that he realized the meaning behind the mercenary's words. His eyes went wide behind the mask, a flush rising and bursting throughout his body. The curtain had unravelled itself from his body with all the movement and he was mooning Slade and, to a much lesser degree, Red who he was still on top of.

"I…I…"

The situation grew worse, or interesting, depending on how you saw it, when Robin felt something poking him in the hip.

"Are…are you _hard_?" Robin screeched, throwing himself off of the klepto to see for himself. The thief just grinned at him, not at all bothered by the thoughts of being exposed in such a situation. Especially when the view was as good as the one he was receiving of the sexy teen hero at the moment. He never knew that the goodie two-shoes Boy Wonder was so…_hung_.

"Yum." Red smirked, glancing at the shower curtain that was currently on the floor, licking his lips, sitting up. There was a tent clearly protruding against his black jeans at the moment. Robin didn't know whether or not to run…or…or to _touch _it.

"My my Robin, look at how you've grown." Slade commented a second later, closing in on the teen hero who's cock was half-hard.

"Wh…what?" the Titan stuttered, not knowing whether to be terrified or aroused. He settled for a bit of both, feeling his heated skin redden even further.

Slade ran his bare hand down Robin's sensitive back, coming up behind him. The teen hero felt his cock jump, hardening to full size, noticing that both villain's seemed extremely close, Red had even moved from the floor, kneeling in front of him, running his tongue along each of his nipples.

_Oh god…_Robin tilted his head back with a gasp, wondering how they'd gone from him being angry to aroused so quickly. Either way, he felt his hormones buzzing through him, making everything feel twice as sensitive.

"Ah!"

"You taste delicious." Slade purred, nipping at his neck, while Red continued exploring the teen's chest, stomach, and pelvis with his tongue. The hero was already panting, leaning most of his weight on the mercenary, who was more than willing to be the boy's support.

"God, his cock is so _big_…" Red moaned, licking the tip of the rock hard shaft that was twitching and leaking pre-cum.

"Brilliant boy. It's only _natural _that everything _else _be up to par, wouldn't you say Red X?" Slade smirked, licking the shell of Robin's ear, relishing in the pleasure-filled moaned that he received for such an action. "How does he _taste_?" he whispered seductively next to the hero's ear, making the Titan shudder.

"_Exquisite_." the thief moaned, before sucking the large mushroom tipped head into his mouth. Robin arched backwards, engaging the mercenary in a heated kiss, thankful that Slade had decided to go with the half-mask that day, that had his hips rocking backwards and forwards erratically.

"Oh god…._yes_….!" he groaned, pulling away from the man's hot mouth. "I'm…I …" but nothing but a silent scream fell from supple lips as Red milked his shaft, as spurt after spurt of hot, sticky, wet cum shot from his cock in waves.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after Robin had toppled over from exhaustion, found the teen eating his part of the lunch Red had supplied, fully dressed in a tank top and jeans. He had been shocked, to say the least, when _neither _villain had suggested or even forced him to go any further. He had no idea how he felt about that. He knew, had both villain's persisted, he probably would have let them fuck him, he'd been that far gone at the time, but they _hadn't_. It was such a strange feeling.

He sighed to himself and glanced at each man, trying his hardest not to blush every time he looked at the thief, or when he would watch every little bite that the mercenary ate, tongue swirling around the fork and-

"So, are you a virgin or not? I'm dying to know." Red's question brought him out of his naughty thoughts. Judging by the matching smirks that both villain's wore, however, they had known exactly what he'd been thinking.

"Um…yes and no." Robin finally relayed, blushing at the leers he received.

"Yes and no?" Red grinned. "Do tell!" he grinned, also digging into his own meal. Both teen's were situated on either bed, while Slade had brought the computer chair over, closest to Robin's bed and was lounging in it.

"I…" he hesitated. "I fucked Speedy." he admitted.

"Speedy?" Slade blinked.

"The red-headed Archer?" Red said incredulously. "_You _fucked _him_? And he _let _you?"

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _Robin glared.

"He doesn't strike me as the type of person to allow some pretty boy to fuck him." the thief snickered.

"_Pretty boy_?" the Titan exclaimed.

"I mean, maybe its because you are totally hung like a horse!" the klepto continued on, like he hadn't even heard the admission. "Who wouldn't want to be fucked by that cock?"

"Red!" Robin screeched, flushing crimson again. "You bastard!"

Slade chuckled.

"It explains a lot, though." the mercenary spoke.

"Yeah, like why whenever he's in town, he's all up in your grill." the klepto nodded in agreement.

"My _what_?"

"Always giving you those puppy dog eyes and everything. Almost makes me sick, you know?"

"_Puppy eyes_?" Robin growled, getting frustrated.

"I would so fuck him, though." Red grinned, finally paying attention.

"_What_?" Robin pouted without knowing it.

"What? He's totally hot." the thief chuckled.

Slade snorted.

"I suppose you agree with him, right?" Robin narrowed his masked eyes at the mercenary.

"On the contrary, I only have eyes for _one _Titan." Slade claimed, leering when he noticed the small blush on the teen hero's face. "Red, however, is a whore." he said simply.

"Hey! I am not-okay, well-" he stopped himself. "I just like _pretty _things, its not my fault!" he exclaimed seconds later.

"Kill me now." Robin moaned, pushing the now empty plate on to the nightstand.

"Nooo, there is more fun to be had!" Red said, almost sounding like he had giggled. Robin didn't know if that scared him or not. Slade seemed amused, either way.

* * *

"In other news, the crazed maniac that goes by the name of Vince, who has been terrorizing Jump City for the last month now, has made a rather bold statement to police." came the voice from the computer. Both Robin and Red shot their heads up from their respective places in the room, Robin had been stretching, while the klepto had been dozing lightly. Apparently Slade had tuned into the new channel.

"Police reports say that Robin has been missing for two days now. None of the Titan's would say anything about the whereabouts of the Titan leader. Vince has stated that he is going to be stepping up his game, preparing to kill mass amounts of people for the Teen Titan leader to reveal himself. Authorities say that there is no cause for alarm and that the Titan's have assured they are on top of this. But, people are questioning Robin's actions, wondering why their hero has left them to face off against-"

The report from the computer was shut off after that, with Slade narrowing his eye.

"Perfect." Robin scowled, crossing his arms. "Just fucking _perfect_." his earlier relaxed and peaceful mood ruined.

"Wow, is this bitch crazy or what?" Red said. "Do you think he is serious?" the klepto said, his question hazel eyes glancing at Slade.

"I'm not sure."

"Think he is just getting desperate?" the thief wanted to know. "This doesn't follow the normal standard that he's set, right? Wasn't he just trying to show us up before? Now he's gonna start killing people?"

"I don't know." the mercenary admitted. "I wouldn't put _anything _past someone who is desperate for what they want, however."

Robin sighed and went to his duffle bag, digging out his uniform.

"What are you doing?" Slade said, standing from the chair, both villain's staring at him.

"I can't just sit here, trying to guess if he is bluffing or not. What if people start dying, because I was too chicken shit to show my face?" Robin pursed his lips, before frowning in frustration.

"I do, however, know it is a trap." the one-eyed villain commented. "Therefore, you are not going out there."

"I have to!" Robin protested.

"Kid! Its so obviously a trap. I won't let you go!"

"_I won't sit by and watch people die!" _Robin snarled, his eyes blazing, even through the mask.

Slade glared, his arms held behind his back, gauging the situation.

"We'll come with you, then." he decided, nodding his head, also rummaging through his duffel bag for his uniform.

"What?" the teen hero blinked, rage forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah! There is no _way _I'm letting that guys filthy paws on you." Red agreed, beginning to dress in the Red X suit.

"But, wait I-"

"You would be foolish not to accept our help." Slade merely stared him down, daring the teen hero to protest.

Robin opened his mouth for a moment, but then shut it, nodding slowly.

* * *

**A/N: **A little lime in this chapter. I'm trying to show the differences between Slade and Red's affection of Robin, to that of someone like Vince, even though he hasn't had much screen time. It'll show a little more in the next couple of chapters (only 4 more).

/Jayto


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. I only own the naughty thoughts of Slade and Red X ganging up on Robin for the sole purpose of torturing him -grins-.

**Pairing: **Sladin X

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **We're finally getting somewhere with the plot. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and hopefully it won't be long before the next one is out as well. -grin- Hope that you enjoy this next instalment. Only a few more chapters to go :D

* * *

Robin didn't know whether to be pissed or relieved at the situation that the town was currently in. Jump City was _completely _desolate. There were only a few stray people hurrying towards their homes, a handful of cars rushing through streets, and shop owners had closed up for the day.

The Titan frowned in agitation at the city he'd protected for years. It irked him for some reason that Jump hadn't trusted the words of his team and had vacated. All that hard work over the years and they couldn't even trust the words of the people who had been saving them?

"Don't look so annoyed." Slade commented, after figuring out why Robin had such a sour face.

"I'm not…" but he stopped himself, realizing that he was, indeed, extremely annoyed.

"You've been incognito for two days. The city has reason to feel scarce. Especially since it was always _you _who had been informing the media of what action would be taken. Ninety-nine percent of what you've said has always come true." Slade explained, wondering, even to himself, why he was defending the town.

"I disappear for two days and they feel the need to panic?" Robin glared, arms crossed. All three of them were currently standing on top of Jump City bank in one of the busiest sections of town. Well, usually…

"Think if Superman disappeared?"

"I suppose, it still-"

"Uh, guys?" Red tried to butt in.

"Vince has been terrorizing the town for a month, it stands to reason…" Slade continued, both villain and Titan arguing back-and-forth.

"Guys?" Red tried again, his eyes wide behind the mask.

"Why are you ever defending them?" Robin screeched, miffed.

"I am not-"

"GUYS?"

"What Red!" the hero glared with a snarl.

The klepto pointed to above them, where Vince was amusedly floating above them, seemingly enjoying the show as if it were his favourite cartoon. Robin hissed in anger. Slade narrowed his steel-grey eye, defensive position already taken. The thief glared, ready to defend his Boy Wonder at all costs. It was completely strange how only a year ago, neither villain had any interest in the Titan whatsoever, other than to tease, steal, and on a much lesser degree take over Jump. Amazing what a year can change, considering now all three of them were fighting on the same side for once.

"Amusing, but bothersome." Vince said, frowning. "I see you took my threat literally, my lovely little Robin. Smart."

The hero quickly pressed the invisible alarm on his belt, letting his friends know he was in trouble, and his exact location.

"We fight now." Robin glared, pulling out his bo-staff.

"Yes." Vince smirked, his hands already glowing a harsh red, indicating he was about to fire a nasty ball of fire. The hero glanced at the man's face, noticing the evil glare that was directed at Red, who was the closest to Robin at the moment. It only took seconds for the teen to figure out what was about to happen. But, it was too late. Vince took action, the blast causing momentary blindness, the screech of pain from the klepto as he was shot from the building, three buildings over, hitting the glass painfully.

"RED!" Robin shouted in panic. He couldn't even see the thief anymore. What if he had…?

"I _will _have you." Vince snarled, eyes blazing in hatred at the other man who had taken his toy away from him. "Nothing and _no one _will stand in my way."

It was then that Vince soared through the air toward them.

* * *

There were few and far in-between instances that Robin felt true fear. He'd felt it when his parents had died, right in front of his eyes. He'd felt it when he'd left Batman and began working on his own. He'd felt it when he finally told his team that he was gay…

…and he felt it now, while watching as Vince managed to punch a fist-sized hole in Slade's stomach. Robin almost felt like vomiting at the sight. Slade staggered back, and Vince gripped the man's mask, before hurling his arm back and punching the mercenary in the steel surface, cracking the metal and sending the one-eyed assassin backwards and off a building.

It was then that Robin felt his body turn completely cold.

Vince turned to him, an evil smirk plastered across his beautiful face. It was then that the teen hero felt his instincts kick in and scream at him to run, and run his fucking _ass _off.

* * *

He didn't have time to think up a strategy. All thoughts left his mind. Thoughts of Slade and Red X, and how his stomach had dropped in dread when they'd gotten hurt. Thoughts of why his team hadn't shown up faster. Thoughts of the last few days…

The teen hero breathed heavily as he rounded another corner, skidding to a halt when he saw that Vince was there as well, a small smile on his face, just floating a few feet off the ground casually. As if such a chase had been nothing but mere child play.

Robin turned the other way, willing his feet to move him faster, but it didn't take long for Vince to catch him once again. The Titan fought with everything he had. The feistiness only making the villain want the hero even more, knowing that it would be such a treat to beat the child into submission at his feet.

* * *

Robin flew across rooftops, ducking out of the way of the numerous fire that never seemed to stop. He didn't know where in town he was, or if he was still in Jump City, having ran blindly for over an hour, trying desperately to get away. He'd just shot his jump cord, swinging towards another building, when a punch, out of nowhere, hit him in the side, sending him crashing to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"I enjoy a good chase, but I want to enjoy something _else_." Vince sneered, landing in front of the wheezing teen, both noticing that they'd made it towards a forest just on the outskirts of Jump City.

Robin felt panic rise in his stomach, which caused him to lash out with his bo-staff, almost staring in shock when he'd hit the unsuspecting man in the gut. The hero tried to make a break for it, but Vince caught him before he could escape. Holding the battered and beaten hero by the nape of his neck, squeezing so he could barely breath, taking in the sight of the beautiful boy, did the villain knock the teen out.

"Your mine now, I'll take good care of you pet, don't you worry."

* * *

The town was in a state of panic.

Fires raged buildings, people were fleeing their homes, firemen and police trying everything they could to keep citizens calm.

* * *

"Robin? Robin!" Starfire cried as she flew around town for the third time, desperately trying to locate their leader. But, it was hard to see _anything _with all the destroyed homes, crushed office buildings, and small fires that spread across Jump City. The alien felt tears flood her eyes as she called out relentlessly for Robin

* * *

"I found one, he's in pretty bad shape, but he'll live." Cyborg said calmly to a group of medical assistants, hoisting a broken metal beam off the small lithe figure of Red X, who's mask had been torn off, blood soaking the black material of his costume. "Jesus…" the half-man muttered, picking the man up and bringing him to a stretcher that was waiting a few feet away. The paramedics taking the villain in their ambulance without a word of protest.

* * *

Another small building broke under the pressure and crumbled to the ground, causing a sickening crunch noise. Raven continued to use her powers to lift debris off citizens so that rescue patrollers could begin helping those less fortunate. The Empath shut her eyes for a moment, just knowing that if the town looked like it was in ruins, from the battle between Vine and Robin, she didn't want to _know _what the evil man was doing to him at the moment.

"Robin…" she breathed, her voice filled with a soft sadness so unlike her.

* * *

"Guys, I can't get a single trace on Robin, its like he's vanished!" Beast Boy exclaimed into the communicator. He'd just landed on one of the buildings that hadn't been destroyed, transforming out of his bird shape.

"We must continue to search, he is out there somewhere!" Starfire screeched, her anger weighing heavily on her emotions at the moment.

"Cy, can you get a read on him anywhere?" the changeling wanted to know, glancing around the town, noticing that most of the fires had finally been put out.

"No man, can't find a thing." the metal-man reported. "I did find Red X though, should have seen him, he's in pretty bad shape. I've never seen anything like it."

"We must find this bad man at once! I fear the terrible things he may do to our friend!" Starfire practically sobbed.

"We'll find him Star. We'll find him." Cyborg tried to comfort, before growing angry. "If we'd only known! Its all my fault! The damn door…!"

"Vince hacked the security systems at the Tower, you couldn't have known." Raven's monotone voice stated over the speakers.

Cyborg glared at his surroundings. "We should have been here! We should have helped!"

"Our friend is gone!" Starfire continued, beginning to sob uncontrollable while Cyborg continued to grow even angrier.

"We could have done something! If only that damn criminal hadn't messed with my system!"

"We'll never be able to enjoy the sheets of cotton or partake in the many corns of the pop, while watching movies with funny creatures!"

"If only I'd known!"

"QUIET!" Raven shouted, immediate silence over the communicator. "Everyone is to meet at the downtown Clock Tower, _NOW_!"

* * *

As the remaining Titans met at the Clock Tower, people were still being rescued from broken homes and destroyed venues.

"We need to come up with a plan. Fast." Raven said in a clipped tone, almost as scary as Robin's when he was in a bad mood.

"I don't even know where to start. " Beast Boy complained.

"Surely there is a way for us to locate our friend? All hope is not lost, yes?" the alien girl asked hopefully, floating a few inches off the ground, her hands clasped together.

"My scanners aren't picking up any of his trackers, they've been deactivated." Cyborg growled.

"My nose isn't picking up anything either." the changeling sighed.

"I have an idea." Raven stated. "But, it will take a while."

"What ya got?" Cy questioned.

"Remember when Robin got hit with that gas from Slade's mask?" the Empath questioned, seeing the nods, she continued. "I forced my way into Robin's subconscious to see what we, otherwise, could not. I believe that the same can be used in this situation as well."

"I do not understand. Robin was merely under some type of spell, was he not?"

Raven turned to Starfire and shook her head.

"It is possible for me to get a read on his life energy. Through that means, I might be able to infiltrate his mind and see where he is."

"Couldn't you just pick up his energy and find his location? Why are we wasting time then?" Cyborg frowned, ready for some action.

"Its not that simple. I am not that advanced when it comes to that type of magic. However, I am almost certain I can enter his mind and find out his location." Raven said calmly, knowing that, had it been a stranger, she wouldn't have been able to enter their mind. But, luckily, her and Robin had a bond.

"Then what's the problem?" Beast Boy blinked, wondering why the woman hadn't already done such a thing.

"He needs to be awake." the Empath said simply. "Any time I try to reach out for his energy I am blocked, leading me to believe that he is unconscious."

The Titan's were quiet for a moment.

There was a sudden crash of debris, the crazy sound of concrete being crushed, and a grunt of anger. Slade burst out from under a pile of concrete, wood, and miscellaneous things, looking battered, his uniform torn in different places, still hanging from his body, mask crumbled somewhere in the rubble.

"ZOMBIE!" Beast Boy screeched and jumped into Starfire's arms. Slade looked very true to that statement at the moment, gashes and blood covering various parts of his body, but the hole in his chest, however, was not there anymore.

"Slade?" Cyborg blinked, all eyes on the villain. The man was looking around wildly, almost as if he was crazed.

"Where is he?" Slade sneered, causing most of the Titan's to jump at the intensity of the glare they received.

"Gone." Raven replied.

"Where?"

"The bad man took him." Starfire said miserably, BB now standing at her side.

"_**Where?" **_the villain repeated in his deadliest voice to date.

"We don't know man, we're trying to figure that out. But Raven here-"

"Useless! Why must Robin command such simple beings!" Slade snorted in anger, pushing away from the debris and onto the concrete ground, rising to his full height.

"Hey! _We're not_-" but Beast Boy was silenced with such an intense glare that he 'eep'ed' in fright and hid being Starfire.

"Calm down, we have a plan." Raven said dryly, and although a little afraid, she could read the amount of worry that was flowing off of Slade's energy at the moment. It would have surprised her under normal circumstances, had this not been an emergency. Besides, having a crazed, psycho, angry super villain on the loose now, would _not _be beneficial.

* * *

As they moved to another location inside an abandoned building, so as to not been seen or heard, just in the case that Vince was listening in on them, they finally explained their plan to Slade. The man still glared a lot, which was even nastier, considering he didn't have any mask to speak of. No one commented on that fact, however, they all liked their heads where they were.

Then they came up with a plan of rescue, who would be doing what parts, and who would take over in an instance that someone was knocked out, captured, or failed. Slade seemed pleased with the results.

"I just got a report of Red X's condition. He's stable, lost a lot of blood, a broken leg and arm, but other than that, he is gonna be fine." Cyborg stated, after having received the report via his arm-computer.

"I kinda wish he was here to help, ya know? Just to have a little more backup. Never thought I would say that, yuck!" Beast Boy said distressed.

"The Red X is not such a bad man, yes?" Starfire asked quietly. "Not like Vince, correct?"

Slade snorted.

"Vince is scum!" Beast Boy agreed. "Red X is just annoying!"

Raven glanced at Slade and, although she never said it, she didn't think Slade was like that either. He might be a little stalker-ish, apprentice-crazed, and confusing. But, she knew that deep down, he cared about Robin. Maybe not in the traditional sense of the word, of course, but…

"He's awoken!" the Empath suddenly announced, interrupting her own thoughts and the voices going on around her.

Slade smirked evilly, already looking forward to the amount of pain that he planned to inflict on Vince once he caught him, and then, it would be a long, slow, painful death.

"Begin." Slade commanded.

Raven took her meditation pose, and began her work.

* * *

The room, or cage, that Robin woke up in was small. The teen felt groggy and light-headed as he tried to search his surroundings. Finally, after much inner battling, he finally stood up, at last able to make out where he was.

_I'm at the old Electricity Building that was abandoned. _Robin realized to himself, glancing at the worn-out Pier 5 sign that indicated his location.

There was a spike in pain around the front of his head, almost as if someone was trying to burrow a hole in his brain. It didn't last long, but it pushed Robin to his knees and he could barely open his eyes, covering his head with his hands.

"What the…?"

Before long it was gone, and the hero only felt the groggy feeling again. He couldn't put his finger on the sudden pain, but he had a feeling that he should remember it. Almost as if he'd experienced it before.

There was a small chuckle, ricocheting off the walls in the small room. Robin tensed slightly and proceeded to his feet, even though they felt like jelly.

"Whose there?" the Titan snarled.

"My my, so quick to forget." Vince laughed, still not revealing his location.

"Vince." Robin snarled, just like he used to snarl Slade's name back-in-the-day. But, this wasn't Slade, no, this was something much worse: a disgusting monster.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Robin shouted, from inside his metal cell. His uniform was ripped to shreds, mask long since taken off, belt retrieved and placed on a table that was just a few feet away from the cell, as if taunting him of it's presence.

"You are mine. I don't plan to let you go, as I have just captured you. That would be stupid." A voice said from the shadows. Robin snarled in displeasure.

_This is all looking too familiar_…The hero growled. _This _isn't _Slade though. God, I wish it was Slade…never thought I would ever breath those words…but its true._

"Now, my beautiful little Robin…" the voice purred, stepping from the shadows. The man, or rather, young man as he only looked about twenty-five, did nothing to hide his appearance. There was no full-head mask, half-mask, or eye covering…The man wasn't even wearing a uniform, looking rather comfortable in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

But, Robin knew not to be fooled. This man was _not _to be misjudged.

"I hope you realize that once I get out of here, you're going to be in a world of hurt!" The hero sneered, gripping the cell bars, his knuckles turning white, as his gloves had been taken off as well.

"Don't be so unpleasant. Who knows, perhaps if your good, I might even make it pleasurable for you as well." His captor spoke, moving closer to the bars, his blue eyes sparkling brightly, blond hair glittering from the small light from the window next to them.

"…_what_?" The teen glared. "Pleasurable for me too? Wh…what are you planning to do, you scum?" he stuttered, hating himself. His friends had better find him soon, things weren't looking that great. He wasn't as naïve as everything thought. He knew where this was going…Didn't mean he wasn't any less scared, however. But, he couldn't show that. He had to play his face.

"I plan on doing everything I want…and then some." The blond leered at his captor's visible skin through his torn uniform. He proceeded towards the cell and ran a hand along one of the bars, before moving his hand inside and stroking Robin's black hair.

"Do you know how utterly _gorgeous _you are?"

Robin grabbed the hand and tried to break it, but the man was too quick.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking your spirit. I like them a bit feisty, but I must say I have never fucked someone as stubborn as you. I can only assume you are going to be rather tight, especially since you are a virgin. Such a treat." Blondie grinned evilly. "I'll make sure you forget all about that annoying klepto and one-eyed cretin."

"Don't think for one second that I would allow that!" Robin growled low in his throat. In reality, he was rather scared at the notion, but he had to be strong. His friends would rescue him, hopefully soon, and they would do away with this bastard once and for all.

"You've completely lost your mind! You sick, sadistic, _fuck_!"

"I _did _count on the fact that you would be completely adverse to the idea, so that is why I shot a nano-drug into your system when you were unconscious. It will allow me to do whatever I want to you and, unfortunately for you, this drug affects your hormones…You'll have no choice but to enjoy it."

Robin gasped at the notion, and began screaming, shouting, crying for help, anything so that someone would hear him. He even tried to kick at the cell bars, but it ended up doing nothing. He had to get out of here. He didn't even have his communicator…his friends wouldn't be able to track him anyways…he was caught and now…

"Now…hold still while I active my little drug."

"NO!"

_Please, someone has to help me! _

"I'm going to _love _the sound of your separated _head _hitting the _floor_." came the menacing snarl.

Robin almost sobbed with relief.

Well, that was until the probes began working.

* * *

**A/N: **Only three more chapters to go. Don't worry, I won't spoil it for you and tell you that this is gonna have a happy ending….oh, opps? -grin-

/Jayto


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. I only own the naughty thoughts of Slade and Red X ganging up on Robin for the sole purpose of torturing him -grins-.

**Pairing: **Sladin X

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **Don't hate me for being gone for so long. This chapter, even though really small, was SO hard to write, because it did NOT want to be written. I don't think I have ever had more trouble with a chapter before in my entire life. I finally found a way to make my idea work, and therefore, after many many different versions of this chapter, this one is the most pleasing to me. I still think it could have been better, but, its written, and I KNOW that the next two chapters will be much easier to write.

* * *

The world around Robin quickly disappeared as the nano's began their work. The fighting that was going on around his cage. The constant battle cries and crashes of powers against powers.

Robin didn't hear _any _of it.

The teen wonder gave a startled cry when the first wave of arousal hit him. It was so sudden and intense that he fell forward, against the cage bars, and began panting.

"Shit," he cursed, feeling his cock harden. It was almost as if invisible hands were lightly touching his skin, running smooth fingers along his shaft…it was driving him crazy!

Another wave of pleasure crashed through him and Robin cried out as if he were in the midst of a brutal, amazingly, horrifying, mind-blowing fuck. It felt as if every one of his nerves had come to life in a blaze of fire and were all fighting to make themselves known at the same time. The hero sank to his knees, resisting the urge to touch his rock hard and weeping member, whimpering as the nano's stepped it up a notch.

* * *

Slade was the first to hit Vince and he made it count. The meta-human scum shouted when he felt the bones in his left arm shatter. Leaving a very disfigured and limp arm hanging down the man's side. At least the bastard didn't have the ability to heal his own wounds, something that the mercenary planned to take advantage of. No one touched what was his!

Starfire followed that up with a round-house kick to Vince's ribs, causing a sickening crack noise to be heard. Slade would have been impressed with the sheer force of such an action, but Vince had decided that he too, could play dirty, and decided that a nice sized chunk of energy would be sufficient in taking the alien princess down.

Starfire wasn't deterred, and after taking a few breaths, flew forward again, as if she hadn't been hit at all. Anyone else would have been sent to the hospital with first degree burns.

* * *

"Hey man!" Cyborg shouted, trying to get the attention of their leader. The teen looked as if he was in pain, but Cy, knew differently. He'd already run a scan of the nano drug that had been shot into his system. But, the technology was too advanced for him to do anything about it until he could run a full diagnostic test, and unfortunately that had to be done back at the Tower. "Yo Robin! Can ya hear me? I'm gonna get ya outta here."

There was a bang as the cell doors were cut off with the mechanical saw in Cyborg's arm. Robin tensed as he felt someone touch his arm, trying to shield away.

"Slade…" he whimpered.

"No. It's Cyborg. I'm gonna get you outta here," the metal-man repeated, coming closer, touching the burning hot teen, eye widening when his metal hand began steaming as if it was melting. Robin was going to die at this rate…his body temperature shouldn't be that high!

"No! Get Slade! I need Slade!"

"But Rob man…"

"_Just get him!" _

* * *

It was amazing to realize that the four fighting meta-humans were actually _winning_. In previous battles, excluding Slade of course, they had lost, countless times. It was only until Robin had been captured, it seemed, that every individual began fighting as if their very _lives _depended on it. Unfortunately, _Robin's _did.

"Don't kill him!" Raven suddenly shouted as Starfire and Slade began another assault. Vince was nothing more than a school-yard bully with the way he was being pummelled.

"He is a bad man!" Starfire screech, her eyes glowing green.

"He'll be dealt with," Slade sneered, his bo-staff connecting with Vince's torso. The man looked as if he was _already _dead. "Jump City prison will not hold this scum," he continued in rage, all thoughts on killing the man who'd hurt what was his.

"I'm going to send him to another dimension," Raven informed him, also knowing that Vince wouldn't hold up in any type of security system.

"Its too late…" Vince wheezed out. "If you send me away…Robin will die. Only I can shut off the nanos. At the rate they are fluctuating, his body temperature will rise well beyond…his capacity, and he'll-"

"_YOU WILL BE SILENT!" _Starfire screamed, her energy bolts blinding everyone from the intensity of the blast that she'd fired.

* * *

Cyborg, capable of seeing out of his mechanical eye, made his way towards Slade.

"Robin needs ya. He's needs to be taken back to the Tower. I have a de-probing station set up, from, well _last _time, it should defuse the nanos in his system. But, he ain't got much time man and…"

"Move," Slade pushed through him, quickly jogging to the cage.

"Be careful. His skin is so hot that it was melting my hand!" he shouted after the mercenary in exaggeration, his sonic cannon already firing in the general direction of Vince. Raven was barking orders, Starfire screeching, Beast Boy roaring, and powers were being shot everywhere. He didn't know how long the building was going to hold, so he had to take charge.

"Yo Rae! Fire up that dimension and we'll finish this. Rob ain't got much time here! No more games!" he turned away from the assassin, addressing the rest of the team.

"No!" Vince screamed, barely able to crawl away he was so badly beaten.

* * *

"Robin," Slade called out almost softly. The little hero was keeled over, clenching his stomach, sweat was just pouring down the teen's face. He looked ready to collapse.

"Robin!" Slade called out more harshly. He need to get the Titan's attention if this was going to work.

"Slade?" Robin whispered, glancing up through glazed eyes. The mercenary's eye widened somewhat, having never before seen the hero's beautiful blue eyes before. He shook his head. There was time to worry about such things later. Right now, Robin's life was on the line, and here he was stalling.

"Yes, listen to what I'm about to say, and listen well," the mercenary said, picking the teen up from inside the cage, removing one of his own gloves and touching Robin's forehead. The skin didn't sizzle, but it was far from being normal. "Don't pass out! I want you to talk to me. I'm going to take you back to the Tower."

"I'm so hot," the teen whispered. Slade hurried towards the exit of the lair, mind completely on getting the hero back to safety. "_Touch me_," he whimpered pathetically, arching up towards the man for any type of contact that he might possibly get.

* * *

Slade snarled something ugly, jumping from one roof to the other, desperately trying to make it to the Tower. The mercenary would have taken the teen to his own lair, but that was quite a bit farther than the Titan's home, and thusly really had no choice in the matter.

"Robin, you are not speaking," Slade glared down at the hero who looked barely conscious. "If you pass out now, I will personally kill you."

"Shut up you…ass," Robin muttered weakly, crying out when the nano's fluctuated again. "I'm…I'm gonna come…!" he half-shouted, half-moaned.

The villain gritted his teeth, for a few reasons, one including a lot of rather raunchy thoughts. He _was _a man after all. Especially when Robin cried out in ecstasy, arching in his arms, just as he made it to the front of the Tower.

It was then that the hero went limp, however, snapping Slade's dirty mind into sobriety like a light switch.

"_Robin_!"

* * *

"Am I dead?" Robin whispered into the darkness that he was surrounded by.

"Yes," said a playful voice. "Well, _maybe_…"

"What?" the hero said a little irritated. He didn't like to be played…

"Lies, you absolutely love being played with," the voice grinned with a laugh.

_Are they reading my mind?_

"Yes! Don't ask me how I'm doing that, because even _I _don't know." the voice was coming closer. "Its like magic!"

"Where am I?" Robin shouted. He swore, if Mumbo was messing with his head again he would _personally _kill him.

"We're in your mind," the voice finally confessed. "Don't you remember what happened at all, shorty?"

"_Shorty_? Come out here and say that to my face!"

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of Robin, and the hero felt lips attach on to his own, completely out of the blue. The teen didn't know how to react, but wasn't given much time to make a choice either way, because the person snickered and moved backwards, finally revealing himself to the Titan.

"Who are you?" Robin asked the teen who wasn't much older than him.

"I am you," the pretend Robin grinned.

"I don't have red hair, you idiot," the hero sneered. "And I'm _not _a moron, there is no way that you are me!"

"Oh, you can see me now?" the trickster blinked in realization. "Damn," he seemed to smirk now.

Robin only glared so hard that he might have combusted at the sheer force of it.

"Don't get your panties in a bundle," the mystery teen said, making Robin have a small case of Déjà vu.

"I know you…or I'm _supposed _to know you," the hero said, a bit miffed.

"_Now _we're getting somewhere. I _knew _you have a brilliant brain in there somewhere," the trickster laughed, before smiling in a way that had Robin's heart beating a little faster and his stomach doing flip-flops.

"Am I dead?" the Titan asked again. The place that they were in seemed to grow a smidgen lighter.

"No, you aren't dead. We really _are _in your mind."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Red, Red X, at your service," Red bowed.

Robin felt a familiar twinge in the back of his cloudy mind, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was supposed to remember who this person was, but he just couldn't get a good enough grip on his thoughts.

"Criminal," the teen suddenly said, not realizing that he'd spoken until Red had nodded his head. The room pulsed and grew light again. "I remember you, sorta. Why do I feel such confusing thoughts for you?"

"Maybe that's the question that you gotta ask yourself? I dunno Kid, I'm just a long for the ride."

"I'm not a _kid_, you stupid thief!" Robin snarled, suddenly blinking and realizing what he'd just said.

"Why do you hate me?" Red pouted and hugged himself.

"_Because you are_…!" the hero stopped himself, not understand this conflicting feelings that he was experiencing. He should hate this irritating bimbo, shouldn't he? He was a …hero? Right? He couldn't have feelings for a criminal…

"Yes?" Red breathed out.

"I don't know!" Robin shouted, falling to his feet.

"You need to understand! You need to find the answers!" Red X grilled, glaring at the quivering form on the ground. The thief sure was quick to change his tune. Robin didn't understand what was going on. He couldn't make heads or tails of this entire situation. As minutes trickled by, he recovered more of his memories, but that only made him more confused.

"Batman…"

"A fool!"

"But…"

"_Why not us?" _Red screamed, and then disappeared.

"Please come back," Robin whimpered as the darkness engulfed him again.

* * *

"Why does he not awaken, does he not wish to see us?" Starfire said between a few tears that leaked out from her gorgeous green eyes.

"We've been over this every day for the last two months Star, he'll wake up when he wants to," Cyborg mumbled.

"But, can we simply not shake him to awareness?"

"No Star, he's in a coma, its like a deep sleepy thing," Beast Boy tried to explain to the alien girl. She only looked more distressed, however.

"At least we know he is alive. Slade finally did something right, for once," Cyborg said.

"I think there was more going on between those two than we knew about," Raven's dry voice muttered. A lot of things had been brought to their attention since that fateful day they'd trapped Vince into another dimension. They hadn't heard even a whisper of him since then, and hopefully they never would again.

"Wasn't there always?" Cy asked, moving around the small medical room in the Tower, getting his tools ready to run another scan on the teen's small body.

"Where _is _Slade? He hasn't been sniffing around for weeks," Beast Boy asked, glancing around at the other occupants of the room.

"I don't keep tabs on the man, its better to leave him alone. Especially since I think Red X was driving him through a wall the last time they were here," Cyborg grinned a little bit.

"The Red X is doing well, yes?" Starfire question, hovering a few inches off the ground.

"He's almost fully recovered, he'll be stealing shiny things in no time, damn thief," the half-metal man rolled his real eye.

"He fought to save Robin, and paid dearly for it, that in itself should be enough to let him off with a little lee-way," the Goth girl stated, her eyes narrowing at the scoff from the half-man.

"If it wasn't for Slade or Red X, surely Robin would have died," the alien girl whimpered slightly not liking how far her thoughts had strayed.

"Yeah Star, your right, they _did _save him," Beast Boy said sombrely, glancing at their leader who seemed to twitch in his sleep.

"Everyone out! I've gotta run this test before Red makes his daily appearance," Cyborg commanded.

The remaining Titans left the room, thousands of thoughts running through their heads, but 'will he ever wake up?' the most forceful.

* * *

**A/N: **I finally finished this chapter. It was one that I was stuck on SO bad. Hopefully the remaining few chapters will be much easier to get out by this point. I'm hoping that this means that I won't be very long with the next update.

I figured that Slade wouldn't be the type of person to come and see Robin every day. I can totally see Red being that type of person though, so I hope you don't hate me for having Slade vacate the tower for a little while.

As for Robin and the dark place? Well, hopefully you kind of got an idea about what it meant. If not, more will be explained in the next chapter.

/Jay


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. I only own the naughty thoughts of Slade and Red X ganging up on Robin for the sole purpose of torturing him -grins-.

**Pairing: **Sladin X

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **See? Once I got past that crazy, hateful chapter, this one just spit out so easily. I actually like this chapter a lot. it's a bit boring, but that is to be expected. Don't worry, the next chapter will be very action packed, and I know that some of you have been waiting for it ;). I hope you all enjoy this next instalment, and hopefully it won't take me so long to update once again.

* * *

"Why am I still here?" Robin asked, but there was no response in the darkness that surrounded him. "Hello?"

* * *

"Must you hover like an annoying mosquito?" Slade glared at the thief who was sitting so close to the unconscious teen, that he might be accused of sitting on him.

"I want to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up," Red confessed with a cheeky grin.

Slade snorted. The mercenary almost sighed when the klepto stayed where he was, not in the mood to force him to vacate. The older villain checked over the charts that Cyborg, surprisingly, kept organized and filed, seeing if there had been any change over the last week that he'd be absent. Although, he was sure that Red would have filled him in _had _anything changed. Robin was still coma-bound. Nothing had changed.

The metal Titan had categorized Robin as a level two on the Amigos Scale for coma patients, with a general awareness of two as well, meaning that the teen leader was responding to stimulant in the slightest of twitches and movements, but otherwise remained unconscious.

Slade narrowed his eye at the teen who seemed merely asleep on top of the medical bed, hooked up to an IV that was feeding the teenager nutrients. Robin's body had all but shut down, and it was no surprise that he'd fallen into a coma. The teen _could _be dead, and no matter how much the current events were less than likeable, it was _far _better than the alternative.

* * *

The klepto calmly ignore the man behind him, knowing that he was in no immediate danger. Besides, he was fully healed of his broken bones now, and he was sure he'd be able to get away in time, _before _Slade actually put any real effort into his demise.

Red sighed to himself, feeling like most of this was hit fault to begin with. If he'd just _been _there, and hadn't been taken out of the fight so quickly, he might have been able to prevent the current situation. He'd been told by an extremely stressed out Raven that it hadn't been his fault, and the fact that he'd fought along side the Boy Wonder, saved his life, and that the situation could have been much worse. It was a small comfort.

It was no secret that the Titan's were slowly loosing their ability to stay together. Robin had been the glue that kept that team together, however impossible that may have seemed for the last few weeks. All four Titan's didn't seem to know which way to turn when crime began appearing, only Raven could really take control of the situation, and even then it was beginning to take a toll on the Empath.

"Wake up soon, kid," the youngest villain whispered, clutching the hero's left hand.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Robin screamed, thrashing around at nothing.

"You never did have patience, did you?" came an amused, masculine voice.

"Shut up!" the Titan glared, but couldn't really see anything around him.

"That's no way to talk to your master, boy," the voice chuckled viciously.

"You are not my master! I will never be your apprentice!" Robin snarled, not realizing that another memory had been retrieved from his mind. "Show yourself!"

"All in due time."

Robin felt like he was going insane. At times he was unconscious, sleeping, only to be rudely awoken, the darkness his only companion. Well, usually…

"Why am I here?" the hero called out, searching around frantically. He felt warily of this person for some reason, as if he should be careful about how they were approached. It made a few weird flutters burst up his spine. He couldn't tell if they were the good kind of flutters either.

"Have you decided yet?" the voice went straight to the point.

"Decided what? I don't even know what your talking about!"

"You need to make a decision; to stay or go," the voice almost sighed, but it seemed weird to him. "What matters more?"

"Go where? Stay _here_? I don't want to stay here!" Robin growled.

Suddenly the voice revealed its form.

"Slade!" the Titan sneered, although his tone seem inappropriate.

"Master," Slade corrected, an amused glint in his steel eye. Robin could clearly see every detail of the masked man in front of him.

"Why do you keep saying that?" the teen shook his head, still not understanding what was going on. Everything was just below the surface, just wanting to burst forward and shed some light on his rather dark situation. He could tell that something was wrong but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. Robin _hated _not knowing.

"We're alike in many ways," Slade suddenly said, arms behind his back, studying the teen before him.

"_We are nothing…"_

"Don't limit yourself, never allow others to guide your actions," the man continued, as if the hero hadn't protested at all.

"What does that mean? I don't understand!" Robin shouted, more than a little frustrated. Slade moved closer, so that both of them were almost touching. The mercenary gripped the teen's chin in his right hand, locking their eyes, even though they both were wearing their masks.

Suddenly, Slade's mask slipped away, but Robin couldn't see any type of facial features, and he was rather busy being kissed.

"I've accepted it, now its your turn," the man smirked, disappearing again.

"WAIT!" Robin cried out, from the loss of the mercenary, or the kiss, he wasn't sure. His mind was too hazy at the moment.

* * *

Almost four months had passed since that fateful day.

Life was, slowly, returning to normal. Although, rather reluctantly on everyone's part. Neither villain or the Titan's wanted to lose hope that one day Robin really _would _wake up, but after months with no results, they had to start thinking about getting their lives back to normal.

It wasn't that any of the them wanted to, but it was apparent that Robin wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, and therefore, as heroes, it was their duty to step up their game, and resume full-time hero duties. The same could be said for the two villain's who, undoubtedly worried for the Boy Wonder, had other life-related obligations.

That didn't mean that they wouldn't keep in contact. And, at the slightest change in Robin's status, they would be there in a heartbeat.

* * *

"Enough of this bullshit, mulling around the bush crap. Both of you get the fuck out here and tell me what is going on?" Robin snarled into the darkness, having been awoken once again.

Surprisingly, both Red and Slade appeared.

"You called, Prince?" Red teased, bowing.

"What is going on?"

"Are you really that dense that you can't figure it out?" the thief questioned with a raised eyebrow. Red wasn't wearing a mask, his entire face visible, even in the darkness.

"I know my being here, has something to do with you two?" Robin asked.

"You'd be correct, but we cannot just tell you why," Slade stated.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"You need to come to the conclusion on your own," the mercenary explained.

"Just say yes, Kid, I miss you," Red sighed miserably, hugging himself. It seemed very uncharacteristic of the thief to do such a thing.

"Are we…lovers?" Robin asked Red, blinking behind his mask when the elder teen burst into an amazing smile. The hero suddenly realized why there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He really _liked _that smile.

"Kinda," the klepto laughed.

"Kinda?" the Titan raised an eyebrow, before moving his gaze to the other man. "What about you?"

"Perhaps."

"Your both criminals, aren't you?"

"We are," the red-head confirmed.

"We were…hiding? Somewhere, I can't remember why," Robin said, running a hand through his gelled locks.

"You were being stalked and harassed." Slade nodded his head once.

"I was with the both of you!" the teen suddenly realized, before narrowing his eyes in contemplation. "We were all fighting, but, I wanted you both to stay with me, I felt safe?" he questioned, not sure of himself.

"Only you can decide that, Kid, only you…" Red began to disappear.

"I can't feel safe with either of you, you are criminals! I'm a hero! No!"

"Disappointing, Robin," Slade shook his head, his form fading as well.

"Wait!"

Robin was alone once again.

"Come back…please!" the teen felt his knees buckle, and he fell to the ground with a sob. "Please come back, I want you to come back. I need you! You have to stay with me! I want you to!"

Suddenly the darkness illuminated so brightly that Robin felt himself being thrown in mid air.

* * *

The Titan leader gasped as he finally opened his eyes and didn't see the darkness he'd become accustomed to, but the medical room in Titan's Tower.

* * *

The Teen Titan's, minus their leader, had all just returned from a very successful day, already planning what they would have for their celebratory dinner, when there was a rather weird sound coming from the metal teen in the group.

"Dude?" Beast Boy said, blinking at his friend. "Why are you beeping?"

"Oh! Are you not well? Do you require the charging of the batteries?" Starfire inquired.

"Cyborg?" Raven asked, while the metal-man seemed to have a small stroke.

"Its Robin…he…"

Everyone's eyes widened, but for a completely different reason than what Cyborg was trying to convey.

"Dude!"

"Our deal friend is still of the living, correct? He is still of the living!" Starfire began to shout, just about to fly toward the medical room, luckily, Cyborg caught her in time.

"No, he's awake. My scanners say he's just woken up!"

All four Titan's ran towards the room faster than the Flash on a good day.

* * *

Robin blinked at the four sets of eyes that were currently staring at him in awe.

"Guys?" the newly awoken Titan asked, almost scared of his team and the way they were all gazing at him. "Guys?" he repeated.

"ROBIN!" Starfire finally broke the stalemate and launched towards her friend in a hug.

* * *

"Enough! No more hugs, or I swear no more pizza!" Robin half-shouted, tired of the constant contact from his ecstatic team. The Boy Wonder had to smile though. He had missed his friends a lot.

"Everything looks good man, you'll be a little sore for a while, and your body is pretty weak, but other than that, your as healthy as can be," the metal Titan explained, after scanning his vitals. Robin sighed in relief. His team had already informed him that he'd been in a coma for almost five months, and that they'd finally gotten rid of Vince.

It was two hours after Robin had woken up, and after a quick trip to the bathroom to make sure that _that _was working as well, he slowly wobbled into the medical room, his team still by his bedside.

"Slade…Red X?" he questioned, and began moving around the room, trying to gauge how weak his legs were. They were pretty weak.

"Red was by here the other day, Slade usually only comes on Fridays," Raven stated, a small smile on her lips.

"Figures," Robin rolled his eyes, but a smile was trying to break free. Once he felt better, there were two villain's that he was going to have to _look _up.

"About that," Raven smirked, catching the attention of the entire team. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Robin gulped.

Maybe he should just fall into another coma, save himself the embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will be the last one, unless I decided to do an epilogue. Which I might. I haven't decided yet. I'm leaning more towards yes, but we'll see.

**NEWS**

My birthday is coming up!

April 10th! I'll be 22! Man, I am getting so OLD! Haha! Oh well, I'll get to stuff my face with cookies and candies and cake, so it'll be worth it.

To celebrate, I'm starting a new chaptered story. Copycat _will _be finished by the time my birthday hits, and I'll have a few more chapters written of the new story. Almeria Man is on the backburner for now, until I feel more motivated to finish it.

For now? I have some chapters of Wynja's to beta ;) Be jealous.

/Jay


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. I only own the naughty thoughts of Slade and Red X ganging up on Robin for the sole purpose of torturing him -grins-.

**Pairing: **Sladin X

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **Totally got my writing grove back…somewhat. Nothing much to say. I'm content with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Make sure to read the little blurb down at the bottom, it contains a few important things.

* * *

Red X slowly made his way into the Tower that he'd gotten rather familiar with in the last few months. His mind was elsewhere as he sauntered through the hallways, hands sitting in his leather biker jacket, a solemn look on his face. Even though he _knew _that everyday that he'd visited, Robin's condition had still been the same. Every time he set foot in that medical room, the Titan leader was still "sleeping".

The thief sighed somewhat, and shook his head.

Slade had told him that he was a fool for visiting the hero as much as he did. That if anything were to happen, anything were to _change_, they would both be informed. But, somehow, Red X thought differently. He hoped, deep down, that by him constantly by the hero's side, he would be able to get through to the teen. That Robin, on some basic level, at least knew he was _there_.

It was a small hope. One that Red could almost feel dwindling each day he came here with no results. It made the klepto realize just how deep his feelings for the famous Boy Wonder actually went. It was long past the teasing banter and blushing fun. He actually felt something for this kid, and, even though he knew next-to-nothing about the Titan leader, he _wanted _to, and that was a start.

* * *

Slade placed the weapons he'd used on his heist away, having just finished reloading and washing them. He was standing in his lair, one of the smaller ones around Jump, and contemplating his next move. It was Friday, around three in the afternoon, and it was just about time for him to make an appearance at Titans Tower.

The mercenary swiftly made his way towards his shower, intent on washing before heading over.

It was a small weakness that he allowed himself to indulge in.

Robin, that was.

The teen wonder had caught the assassin's attention, and therefore the man would allow himself his momentary weakness of his weekly Friday visits. Had it been anyone else, he would have stayed away until informed of a change. But, Robin _was _his weakness.

It didn't bother Slade as much as he'd thought it would.

Especially after that talk he'd had with the Goth girl, Raven.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Slade stepped out of Titans Tower an hour after he'd arrived, two and a half months after the Vince altercation, content in the knowledge that Robin was being cared for. Plus, he couldn't stand the rambling idiot that constantly sat at the teen's side, mumbling gibberish.

Suddenly something dark morphed in front of him. Slade raised himself up into a defensive position, until he realized that it was merely the pale girl, Raven, staring at him with a dull look. However, her wise violet eyes spoke of questions and concerns. Probably about Robin, Slade had no doubt.

The mercenary relaxed and placed his hands behind his back, letting the girl know that she could commence with her "your wrong for Robin" speech.

"Thank you," she finally spoke.

Slade's masked eye widened in surprise.

"You are thanking me?" the man stated more than questioned.

"You saved his life. For the man that I thought you were… well, I have sorely misjudged you, and for that I apologize," the pale girl claimed.

"Make no mistake, girl, that I am just as deadly as I have always been," the assassin said coldly, his steel eye piercing into hard violet.

"Perhaps," Raven said, a small barely noticeable smirk on her face. "He's stubborn," she said randomly.

"The blubbering idiot is as blind as he is-"

"No…Robin."

"Robin?"

"Yes," the empath nodded.

Slade had to be honest with himself, he was having a hard time reading the girl in front of him.

"I've been tracing his mind," Raven started to explain. "He's conflicted…confused about his feelings for you and also Red X."

"Hmm." Slade didn't bother to ask how she knew about any of it at all. She was blessed with such powers.

"I have no doubt that he will not awaken until he has resolved those feelings. Whether or not he chooses to accept them or not, I have no knowledge of," she continued, studying the man before her, just as Slade was doing the same. "What I do know, is that, should he accept those feelings, I, personally, will not hold it against him."

"Why are you telling me this? What about your moral heroic code?" Slade wanted to know, narrowing his steel eye. What was the catch? There had to be one, didn't there?

"I'm telling you this because you'll have to deal with the consequences when he wakes up, just as Red X will. So, be prepared. Even if he does accept those feelings he's been trying to push to the back of his mind, he'll be resistant and confused at first. Might even try to push you away. I know Robin, I've been by his side through many things, through many years, and that is just the way he ticks. Physically, he'll be fine, emotionally…well, that is a different story."

"So I've seen," Slade agreed. "And the heroic code?" he almost scoffed.

"Family is much more important," she said simply with a shrug. " What makes him happy, is what makes me happy."

"I see."

"Be prepared," the pale girl warned. "If you have any doubt about the things that _you _feel, make sure you _don't _come back." There was a hint of a threatening tone to her voice that Slade caught on to instantly.

"The concern is admirable," Slade said, moving past the girl. "Never question my intentions however, for those who do? _They _don't come back."

Raven smirked again.

"Glad we're on the same page, Slade," she then disappeared.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

The mercenary had to admit, Raven had balls, and he had gained a whole new respect for her. Despite her meddling into his business, he knew she had been right.

Slade loved a challenge, though. Robin wouldn't be his little bird had he not been challenging. It was simply the way _Slade _ticked. However, the mercenary didn't want to conquer this conquest, he wanted to taste, tease, and enjoy it. Enjoy Robin, and all the little spitfire had to offer. And perhaps, if Red X learned to shut his mouth, he could join in as well.

It was then, after a refreshing shower, that the man stepped out of the bathroom and heard his communicator going off. He made sure to turn his screen black, as he was naked and not wearing his mask, before answering.

"Slade."

"He's awake," Cyborg's voice rang over the receiver.

"Stable?" Slade questioned, already dressing in a hurried manner, although he would never admit to it.

"Yeah man, he's already thrown the clip board at BB for being an idiot," the half-man chuckled, only to laugh slightly harder when there was a "hey!" in the background.

"I'll be over shortly, is the idiot there as well?"

"He's heading up the ramp now."

"Lovely," the mercenary mumbled, before ending the call. He swiftly made his way to his garage, picked out one of his motorcycles, and heading towards the Tower.

* * *

"He's awake?" Red practically screamed when he finally came into the medical room and saw that Robin was no where to be found, only Cyborg, cleaning up. "Or…or…gone?"

"No! He's awake, he's taking a shower in his room!" Cy said quickly, a little irritated at having been scared half to death. "He said that-where'd he go?" the half-man said after turning back around and seeing the thief completely gone.

* * *

Slade had just made it into the Tower when he spotted Red X practically fly through the hallway and towards Robin's room. The mercenary resisted the urge to shake his head. He, also, made his way forward and towards the Boy Wonder's room, just as Red X barged into it.

* * *

"You have an uncanny ability to not knock, don't you?" Slade glared at the klepto who was glancing around the room quickly. He jumped slightly when the assassin spoke, turning around with a big shit-eating grin on his face. "He's awake!"

"Obviously," the man narrowed his steel eye.

It was then that the door to the bathroom was opened.

* * *

Two and a half sets of eyes stared at each other. Robin, clad in only a small towel, felt a blush rise up his entire body, but not only that…he wasn't wearing his mask…and…suddenly all kinds of naughty thoughts started entering his head.

"Perhaps Red X had the right idea," Slade informed everyone in the room. Both teens glanced at the man, both too stunned to move or say anything.

Well, that was until Slade shut and locked the door, removed his mask, threw it to the floor, not caring where it landed, and made his way to the very naked boy standing surprised in the bathroom doorway.

* * *

Neither boy had anytime to gaze in awe of the sexy face that was finally revealed to them. Slade seemed to be on a mission, and the objective?

Get Robin as hot and bothered as he could. They could all talk later, it was time to play and place his claim on the teen wonder, once and for all.

Red X seemed very willing to help in his plan, already sucking on a pert nipple that was just begging to be licked…oh, and Robin's begging too.

* * *

Robin didn't even have time to say _anything _except "_oh fuck_!" before he was kindly thrown on the bed, with two very hungry looks sent his way as the towel finally came off and his flushed, still slightly wet, muscled body was revealed.

Lips and tongues seemed to be everywhere, and clothing seemed to _all _be on his bedroom floor.

"You kept me waiting for far too long," Slade claimed, working his way up the teen's thigh, nipping and sucking on the inner skin, dangerously close to the hero's most sensitive organ.

Robin only gasped loudly, moaning softly as every one of his sense overloaded and his already weakened body gave up in a shuddered mess of pleasure. The teen wonder decided right then and there that he would never let his villain's out of his sights _again_.

* * *

Red was so worked up that he felt like he was going to come from these small touches alone. Slade was already slicking himself up with some lube that he'd gotten from his belt (why he had it in there, the thief didn't know, but was grateful). Robin was moaning like a wanton whore for someone to fill him, while Red was skilfully using his tongue to lick every inch of the hero's cock.

It wasn't long before Robin was crying out Red's name as spurts of white hot cum burst from his engorged cock and into the klepto's mouth.

* * *

They were going fast, but that's what they all needed right now.

Testosterone was taking over, and before Red knew it, _he _was the one being filled deeply by Robin's newly hardened cock. The klepto moaned softly as he bent down on all fours, the Titan behind him, his hips jutting back and forth, hitting the thief's prostate with every thrust.

Slade sat behind the hero, leering as he finger fucked the Boy Wonder's ass, preparing him for what was to come after he let the teen's have their fun.

"Kid…fuck!"

"Your so tight," Robin moaned softly, thrusting faster as he felt himself coming closer to the edge once again. He shakily gripped Red's throbbing member and gave it a few hard tugs, feeling his hand flood with cum, seconds before he felt his own orgasm crash over him.

* * *

They both laid there panting, trying to catch their breaths, Robin reach over and wiped his hand on his forgotten towel. Slade seemed to smirk in a rather evil way, and gripped the Titan, while pulling him over.

"Wha?"

"My turn, don't you think? I let you have your fun," the mercenary purred, making Robin blush and harden again.

The hero glanced down at the swollen head of the assassin's cock and his blue eyes widened. It was huge!

"I…I wanna suck you," the teen said, making both Red and Slade groan at how hot it had sounded. Red was still laying at the front of the bed, too tired to move.

Robin's blush grew as he managed to find a good enough position where he wouldn't strain himself, before blowing on the tip of the man's almost purple shaft. He then engulfed the head, moaning around the lube that was already there.

Slade gripped the Titan's hair and pushed the teen to take more into his mouth. Robin made a sound of discomfort, but then fluttered his eyelashes when he felt his body shudder from pleasure.

* * *

Slade lasted five minutes under the teasing licks and sucks from his new lover, before Robin was sitting on his cock, riding in earnest.

The hero's head was thrown back as he was fucked so deeply by the huge cock. It had hurt like hell going inside, but the lube allowed the man to slip in easily despite the pain. There was obviously no pain _now_.

"Yes! Yes! Oh god! Fuck me…fuck me!" Robin cried out.

Red moaned softly, stroking himself from beside the couple, knowing that it wouldn't take long for him to come again, considering how sensitive he was at the moment.

Slade grunted as the teen rode him faster, feeling his balls tighten. Robin was coming again, his third, only a small spurt of white splashed onto the man's bronzed chest. The mercenary gripped the teen's hips, slamming into him, before groaning softly as his seed filled the Titan, moments after Red gasped in his second orgasm.

* * *

They all fell asleep afterwards, managing very well on Robin's small double bed.

They would all have to talk in the morning, but, one thing was for certain, Robin was just glad that he'd be waking up next to his villains.

_The End!_

* * *

**A/N: **That sounded like an ending, right? Yes? No? Hmm…

Does that mean I have to write an epilogue?

I might. Maybe I'll do a "6 months in the future" type of thing. It'll be short, but if you all want me to, I just might do one ;)

I hope that you all enjoyed this little story that was only supposed to be a small drabble. Sorry that it took so long to finish. But, as you can see, I've kind of gotten my writing grove back…just a little ;).

I'm super excited about this new story.

**April 10****th**is when I'll be posting it, a B-day present for me! So, stayed tune for that!

**Thanks to each and everyone of you **who reviewed the chapters and enjoyed the story. I appreciate all of the fabulous feedback! It was what made me kick myself back into gear and finish the story, just because a lot of people were enjoying it!

I'm also going to start writing in my **Deviant Art **account, just posting in the blog section about updates and what I may be writing about, and maybe just random weird things that have absolutely no relevance to anything at all!

I'll link it in my "Homepage" on my profile on ! That way you don't have to fiddle with url addresses!

/Jay


End file.
